Living Alone
by SamSpade
Summary: Following 4x06 "And Those We've Left Behind," Peter calls Olivia back to the house.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Living Alone

Author: SamSpade

Rating: T

Summary: Following 4x06 "And Those We've Left Behind," Peter calls Olivia back to the house.

A/N: This is all I've wrote thus far – if there's interest I may continue it (and then it would likely be rated M). If not, consider it a one-shot. Feedback is greatly appreciated, including what you'd like to see happen. Thanks for reading!

Peter watched as Olivia left the house. He picked up the airplane sitting on the table and held it up in the air. He had a brief memory of his childhood – his mother buying him that plane. He was certain it was his mother from over here. He sighed heavily placing it back on the table. How could it be here if he never survived the frozen lake? Of course he survived, somehow. He existed right now. Why couldn't they remember him?

It would be easier to believe he was stuck in the wrong timeline, that he didn't belong here and she wasn't his Olivia. The sad truth was, staring at her, he knew it was Olivia. It had to be her. It wasn't the blonde hair or the green eyes but the look in her eyes, the deep sadness was something he'd seen before. Something when they'd first met. When she hadn't completely trusted him but needed him to help her. Now though, it was different. The tables had turned. He needed her. He needed her more than he realized.

He would have to be more careful, more subtle. He knew he'd been staring. It was hard not to stare at the woman he loved, even if she didn't know who he was. Besides it was even harder to grasp the fact she was having dreams of him! What did that mean? That he was in fact in the right place? Was the universe trying to correct itself? He glanced again at the toy airplane, maybe in time it would. He wasn't sure he could wait that long.

He worked silently at removing the sheets covering the furniture and glanced out the window of the front seeing the agent standing guard. Did they really think he would leave? At least they weren't keeping him another day in lockup at Fringe Division. He'd been thinking about escaping but again – where would he go?

He felt his stomach grumble and sighed as he walked into the kitchen. He wasn't sure what he was expecting to find. The cabinets were empty and the fridge when he opened it smelled rancid. He quickly shut it. He would need to go shopping. Peter sighed as he walked towards the house phone. Surprised it was working he dialed the familiar cell phone number of Agent Dunham. He smiled when he heard her voice knowing that even across universes and time displacement some things would always be the same.

"Dunham." She answered the call.

"Hey Olivia, it's me - Peter." He shook his head realizing she wouldn't know who it was. "I need a favor."

Olivia raised a curious eye. "Can it wait until morning?" She asked glancing around her living room. She'd just slipped out of her shoes and was walking towards her bedroom wanting to undress and get comfortable.

"I don't have any food in the house – well nothing edible and seeing as how I don't have that stipend yet and no money, I could use dinner."

There was silence for several long moments on the phone. "Okay. Give me twenty minutes. I'll bring take out." Olivia offered. "Just - stay put."

"Will do boss," he smiled hanging up the phone. Maybe she wasn't the same – but she was still Olivia. She was certainly more of the Olivia he knew than the red-headed version he'd met.

He finished pulling the sheets down, tossing them into the laundry room. Thankfully there was detergent left behind and he ran a load of laundry. Next he headed into the kitchen, clearing the counter, wiping it down and trying to make it presentable for them both to eat on. Just as he was finishing he heard the door.

"Just a sec!" He called heading towards the front of the house. He pulled open the door, smiling as he saw her carrying a bag of takeout. "Come on in," he gestured stepping aside.

"Thanks," she nodded slipping out of her shoes and glancing around. "You've done a good job in here," she noted seeing the furniture again.

Peter's stomach grumbled and he laughed awkwardly, "thanks for bringing dinner." He nodded towards the fridge, "there's stuff growing in there." 

Olivia made a face as she removed the cartons from the bag. "I wasn't sure what you wanted so I got a few things." 

"Anything's fine," he shrugged trying his best not to be difficult.

"Thanks again for coming back over here."

"You know," she paused glancing at him as she reached for the chopsticks, "you could have just asked the agent at the door for twenty bucks to buy dinner."

Peter smiled, "I guess I could have but I wouldn't have had company."

She caught sight of his smile and it made her stomach somersault. "I'm not her," Olivia reminded him, shaking her head. "If you're thinking you can charm me into dinner and then bed it's not going to happen."

Peter could see the defense she'd put up around herself. "I promise my intentions are nothing of the sort. Just a good meal. The company is an added bonus. Nothing else." He held up his hands in surrender. "I promise, Olivia. Besides you're the one with the gun."

"Okay." She nodded slowly pushing a set of chopsticks towards him. "Tomorrow I'll talk with Broyles about getting you an advance on some money so you can have groceries and necessities." She imagined he didn't have any clothes except for the ones the FBI had already provided him.

"Thanks." He nodded. "Also if you wouldn't mind – I know where Walter parked his car before he went into St. Claire's."

"You're kidding." She raised a curious eye, taking a bite of dinner.

Peter shook his head, "well the Walter I know – we did all this before, moved in, needed a car. It's different but – like déjà vu." He laughed. "It doesn't matter. What matters is I'll need a car and I know where one is at."

"I'll have to talk to Broyles first. If you have a car – then you could leave. It would be difficult for us to keep an agent with you at all times."

Peter smiled having a bite of his dinner. "You're really that worried I'll skip town?"

"I'm not worried," Olivia shook her head. At this point she didn't care either way or at least wasn't going to admit to caring, "Broyles though, if you know him like I do, he needs to make sure you're not going to the press with what you know. Or worse."

"I wouldn't sell what I know. I wouldn't tell anyone. No one would believe it anyhow." He laughed. Peter took another bite of dinner. "Any chance you brought something to drink it down with?"

"Oh yes!" She finally smiled, pulling out a whiskey bottle. "Almost forgot."

Peter's face lit up in a real smile matching Olivia's. It had been awhile since he felt his heart leap. "You drink?"

"Of course," Olivia laughed under her breath. "Don't tell me you don't?"

"No, I do." He smiled standing up. "I'll grab two glasses," Peter offered as he headed to the cabinet. He grabbed two glasses, rinsing the dust off them before bringing them over to the counter. He watched as Olivia opened the bottle and poured them both a small amount.

Olivia raised her glass about to bring it to her lips when she heard Peter interrupt her.

"To uncovering the truth," Peter raised his glass watching her expression as she nodded and clanked them together.

"Yes, to the truth." She nodded, "and to you finding your way home."

"I'll drink to that," he breathed swallowing the liquid in one gulp.

Olivia watched him curiously as he poured himself another glass. "I'm not mopping you up off the floor later."

"Don't worry, I can hold my liquor," he acknowledged before having another bite of dinner. "This is so much better than interrogation room food."

She smiled down at her meal, shaking her head. "I'm sorry about that. The way you were treated – you have to understand though, you're an anomaly. You're not supposed to exist and you do. You're here. It's going to take awhile for people to trust you."

"I know that. I get it, Olivia." Peter tried not to sound short but why couldn't she see this from his point of view? Why couldn't they accept what he was telling was fact?

"Do you?" She asked cautiously.

"Every day I'm here I'm reminded of the fact that I'm not supposed to exist. I see it in his eyes and in yours." He stared at her, feeling his heart race. "I wasn't just good friends with the other Olivia – she was the love of my life. She eventually became my wife and the only way to try and save her, to save our world was to go back to the day that I destroyed our world."

"What are you talking about?" Olivia shook her head confused.

Peter glanced down at the food, it was easier than staring at the woman he loved that didn't know him. "She died – Walternate murdered her."

Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat. "Your father?"

Peter nodded slowly, "he may be my biological father but that's as far as our ties go. He tried to use me to destroy your world and I couldn't do it. So instead he started the machine over there. I don't know how he managed to do that without me but he did." Peter felt as though he were rambling. "I can't explain every detail but eventually their world died and our world was dying. He wanted revenge. So he got his revenge. My father, Walter, he and the first people created the machine. I was meant to travel back and change things—well my consciousness. We couldn't have known the repercussions. Even if I did – it meant saving you, I would do it again."

"You mean saving her." Olivia quietly corrected him.

Peter nodded slowly. "Yeah, her." He wasn't entirely convinced this Olivia wasn't his Olivia. Certainly she was different but she was more like the Olivia he knew than any other version he'd met. He tried not to stare at her, knowing it must have made her uncomfortable but it was hard not to. She meant so much to him and he had to pretend she meant nothing.

"I think I get it. At least a little more than before," Olivia admitted. "I'd been wondering why you were still here. Why you hadn't asked to go home – over there. Maybe you explained it all to Broyles but I - I didn't know."

"Walternate, he's not my biggest fan." Peter muttered.

"No kidding," Olivia sighed, "mine either. He kidnapped me last year." Olivia admitted. She wasn't sure why she felt compelled to tell him—this stranger something so intimate but she trusted him. It was something she didn't feel comfortable telling anyone.

"The other Olivia – she came here, infiltrated the team?" Peter guessed. He was surprised that much of what happened had still happened –with or without him, some things didn't change.

Olivia nodded slowly. "She did that in your timeline too?"

"Yeah she convinced me she was her, you, the other her," he laughed softly rubbing a hand through his hair. "Confusing much?"

"For anyone else, yes, I get it though." Olivia offered with a faint smile having another bite of dinner. "Tell me more about what happened." Olivia asked quietly digging into her meal.

Peter laughed, "it's a long story and somehow I doubt they're the same but she pretended to be someone that she wasn't and in the interim the blonde Olivia that I had fallen in love with, she was being held prisoner. Walternate had found out she was capable of crossing between universes and wanted to figure out how that was possible. Before she managed to escape, they had nearly cut out her brain to study it."

"Whoa!" Olivia held up her hand gesturing towards the food, "I'm eating." She made a disgusted face, "no wonder you don't want to go back over there." Olivia definitely was understanding the bitterness and anger Peter had towards his biological father. She finished the last of her dinner watching as Peter was only half done. She suspected he was taking his time but didn't say anything.

Peter smiled having some more scotch as he sat back at the counter. "So is there any chance you're going to tell me about the dreams you were having?" He'd shared his from that day, he was still wondering if hers were the same.

Olivia felt a slight blush cover her cheeks. She glanced down at the table, "no, no I don't think that's a good idea." She stood up, clearing the table.

"I can't seem to figure it out." He admitted having another bite from the carton of Chinese. "You and Walter – how you could be dreaming of someone that didn't exist, that you'd never met."

Olivia shrugged as she tossed her empty carton and chopsticks into the trash. "I certainly can't explain it. Usually that's Walter's territory."

Peter sighed "and Walter refuses to so much as look at me, let alone help."

Olivia walked back towards the table, sitting back down. "You just need to give him more time. Things haven't been easy for him, Peter. Since leaving St. Claire's he's had a difficult time readjusting to the world around him. He only feels safe in the lab. After seeing your reflection repeatedly, he thought he was going crazy and would have to return to St. Claire's. To make matters worse he tried to lobotomize himself a few weeks ago."

Peter put the chopsticks back down on the table, losing the last of his appetite. "He was okay though?"

Olivia shrugged, "he's Walter. I didn't send him back to St. Claire's, if that's what you mean. Yes, he'll be fine. It's been difficult on him and seeing you in the flesh – has scared him even further. You should be a ghost but you're not."

Peter stared at her. "Ghosts don't age, Olivia."

"Even so," she shrugged, "you're - "

"I'm what?" He asked curiously, hanging onto her every word.

She felt her voice catch in her throat, reaching for the bottle of scotch pouring herself a second drink. "You're different." Olivia swallowed the last of her second glass standing up. "I should go." She smiled weakly. "I'm sure you have more cleaning up to do and we have an early morning tomorrow."

"Olivia."

"Yeah?" She sighed softly staring at him. He was definitely cute. She could see how easily it would be to fall for someone like him.

"You still owe me an explanation on the dreams."

Olivia tried her best not to smile. "As soon as you give me an explanation as to why you were in them. Goodnight, Peter." She answered heading for the door.

He stood up and followed her into the hallway. "Goodnight, Olivia. I'll see you tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

She was dreaming of him again. Her body nestled close to his. The sunlight streaming in through the curtains and she ran her hand through his hair, "Peter. Wake up," her voice was soft and raspy like the early morning and he smiled and hummed as his arm pulled her closer. She didn't know why she knew him or felt comfortable but she wanted him, craved him. Dreams didn't have to make sense.

"Morning, Livia," he breathed nuzzling her nose. He smiled wider as he felt her shifting her weight, placing one of his legs between her thighs. He felt her move slightly and the friction she was causing as she moved her hips into his.

Quickly he covered her lips with kisses, one hand snaking down between them to satisfy her cravings as he gently pushed his tongue into her mouth. His other hand found her fingers, gripping them together as he rode the wave with her. He heard her whimper and moan, her insides tightening onto what she momentarily wished was him as her body trembled in his arms.

The alarm clock jarred her from sleep. "Perfect way to wake up," she muttered to herself feeling her body coated in sweat and her insides throbbing. It had felt so real but she glanced beside her knowing she was all alone. She wasn't sure what she was expecting. She left Peter at his new home and she'd come back alone last night. The dreams were certainly getting more intense. She climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She definitely needed a cold shower.

Finishing her morning routine she picked up bagels and coffee before heading over to Peter's to pick him up. She wasn't sure how she was going to face him this morning. The dreams had become much more intimate then she expected. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had a sex dream – let alone about someone she knew! It was easier when the intimate dreams were about a stranger. It was comfortable and familiar without any repercussions. Now though, it was making her anxious.

She stopped by his house, pulling up to the driveway and before she turned the car off Peter was already heading out the front door. She unlocked the door and he climbed into the passenger seat. His eyes lit up smelling fresh coffee. "Any chance one of those cups are for me?"

"Yes if you can manage not to spill it in the car."

Peter nodded, "I'll be careful," he assured her grabbing one of the steaming hot cups and having a sip. He smiled as the hot liquid slid down his throat. "This stuff is good."

"It's okay," Olivia shrugged backing out of his driveway and heading towards the Bureau. She avoided looking at him. It was easier that way. So much as a quick glance at him and she felt her cheeks flush.

"Can I ask you something?" Peter glanced at Olivia, sipping his coffee as he watched her white knuckling the steering wheel.

She had a feeling he was going to ask whatever it was – whether she wanted him to or not. "Go ahead." She nodded weakly.

"Walter, did he ever experiment on you as a child using Cortexiphan?" He wondered how much of the timeline could have been rewritten. How much had his existence in this world been a cause of such atrocious things?

"I was a test subject in one of his groups, yes." Olivia nodded slowly. "We've only met one other subject – he was the one that potentially helped bring you through to this side. At least I suspect his ability had some play in all that."

Peter glanced out at the road curiously. "Have any of your powers manifested themselves?"

"Powers?" She laughed, "no. Anything that I was capable of has long since disappeared."

Peter shouldn't have anticipated any less. "Do you remember the trials?"

"Of course," Olivia nodded, "Walter was good to me. More of a father than - "

"Your step-father," Peter finished her sentence. "I guess I'm just surprised you remember. In the other timeline the Olivia I knew, she couldn't remember that part of her childhood. Everything else was incredibly sharp and clear but she didn't remember the daycare center in Jacksonville."

Olivia shrugged, "we're not the same person. As much as we may look alike and our childhoods may have been similar – we're two different individuals." She was reminding him of that, not wanting him to think that somehow he knew her.

Peter nodded silently, glancing from Olivia back out the side window. Maybe talking less about the similarities and differences was better. He felt as though he was getting on her nerves and the last thing he wanted was to get on Agent Dunham's bad side. "You're right," he whispered letting his answer hang in the air until they arrived at the lab.

"I thought we were heading to the Bureau?" Peter glanced at Olivia curiously as they'd ended up at Harvard.

"I need you to figure out how to get yourself back to wherever it is that you're from. The best place to do that is the lab." Olivia parked the car and turned it off. She stepped out, not so much as waiting for Peter to catch up. He carried the food with him as Olivia grabbed the door to the building.

"What about Walter?" He knew his father – Walter – wouldn't be so happy to see him invading his personal space in the lab again.

"Astrid or myself will be there to make sure that Walter is okay."

Peter followed Olivia inside the main corridor as they headed for the lab. "It's not Walter I'm worried about."

Olivia raised a curious eye but didn't ask any further. She opened the main door to the lab and Peter strolled in first. He glanced around not seeing Walter anywhere.

Astrid immediately saw what was going on, "he's still sleeping." She offered in way of an explanation. "You brought, coffee? Thank you." Her eyes lit up along with the smile on her face.

"Technically Olivia did," Peter gave her credit, "I just carried it in. Oh and bagels," he offered showing her the bag before putting it down on the table in the lab.

Olivia grabbed herself a coffee before pulling a chair up to the monitor. "I was thinking, if I gave you access using my credentials, you could use the computers interface to figure out whatever it is you need to find your way home. Plus I was thinking about what you said the other day," She smiled weakly meeting his stare. Her cheeks flushed and she grabbed the coffee, sipping at it, hoping it was enough of a distraction.

"Which is?" She hadn't finished her sentence and as he watched her sip her drink he saw her cheeks a definite shade of red. "Olivia?"

"Oh right," she shook her head, "you mentioned there were too many variables and not enough constants. I think you're the constant. From what you've told us – you've met different versions of myself and the rest of the team but there's only one Peter Bishop."

Peter nodded slowly, "so far that's what I've found."

Olivia gestured towards the computer, "then plug yourself in as the constant and see if you can't figure out how to find your way home."

He sat down, trying to keep enough personal space so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable. He remembered the previous day and as much as it hurt – he was trying to understand. "I'm not sure it's that easy. Even with the right equation – I can't just build a machine…wait, that's it." He rolled his chair closer to the computer and Olivia scooted further away letting him type the calculations into the computer.

"What is?"

"The machine that I stepped into. It's the same machine you have in your world, I'm sure it's under lock and key but if we can reprogram the device, if I can essentially hack the system and rework and rewrite the original code then I believe I can do a firm reset on the timeline."

Walter stepped out from his room, his robe tight across his chest. "You won't!" He shouted. "We won't exist! I won't exist!"

Astrid walked over towards Walter, "it's okay. He's just trying to figure out a solution to get home."

Walter turned so that he wasn't facing Peter. "It will only cause more damage in an already unstable universe."

Olivia stood up, slowly approaching Walter. "What will Walter?" Her voice was soft and kind, trying to reason with him.

"Messing with time, with the past, rewriting it will only cause more harm than good. It's God's territory. Not ours to be played with. I learned my lesson when I crossed over to steal a son that wasn't mine. He died. Now this anomaly comes into MY LAB, MY HOME," Walter emphasized screaming it at Peter without so much as looking at him, "I want it gone. Just like everyone else but not at sacrificing my future or yours, Olivia." Walter walked back into his room and slammed the door behind him.

He watched his father close him out yet again. He hung his head, felt his own anger bubbling inside of him. Without a word he stood up and headed for the doors outside.

"Peter!" Olivia called after him with a frown. He wasn't allowed to leave, not without a federal escort. She groaned as she picked up her pace heading after him. "You can't leave," she breathed catching up with him. He didn't stop walking, merely glanced in her direction. "Peter, talk to me."

He stopped walking but the anger and pain he'd been feeling had been bottled up for days now. "This is what he wants!" He gestured towards the lab. "Walter doesn't want me around so I'm doing as he's asking. I'm leaving!"

Olivia smiled weakly, a pained expression crossing her face as she gently touched his arm, "you can't leave, Peter." She squeezed his arm, "let's go grab breakfast, sit down someplace." Her soothing voice and gentle touch on his arm was enough to settle him down.

"I left the bagels and coffee in the lab," he acknowledged not wanting to go back in to get the food.

"Don't worry about it. I know a small diner in town that serves really good food. It's on me." She offered nudging him towards the car.

He sighed and gave a brief nod, following her towards the bureau's car. She unlocked the doors and he slipped into the passenger side, resting his head back with a heavy breath. His eyes closed and all he could do was wish it all away. Never in his life had he felt so alone and hated it.

Olivia started the car, glancing at him. She opened her mouth but shut it. She wasn't sure what to say that would fix this. Nothing would help.

"He's right." Peter breathed opening his eyes, staring sadly out the side window as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Walter is just - not handling it well." Olivia offered in way of an explanation.

"That's not what I meant," Peter answered glancing at her. "If I step into the machine, I could rewrite history all over again or worse." He didn't know which was worse – destroying a world he created or disappearing forever.

"Then we'll find another way," she acknowledged. She didn't understand her connection, the dreams, the reason he was here and no one remembered him. She was willing to try and get him home. If he really did love another version of Olivia Dunham, then she deserved her happily ever after.

The remainder of the drive to the diner was relatively quiet. Olivia focused on the road, sadly relieved for the distraction from her dream earlier that morning. Right now it was one of the furthest things on her mind. "We're here." She parked the car out front, stepping out and waited for Peter as they headed inside together, grabbing a table before sitting down.

"What's good here?" Peter asked glancing over a menu.

Olivia shrugged, "lunch is good but it's a little early. I've never had their breakfast but I'm sure it's good."

Peter waited for the waitress to come over and ordered eggs, bacon and a coffee. Olivia did the same before handing over her menu, sitting back in the booth trying to relax. She could see the look on his face though, the sadness that was lingering. He needed a distraction. She just hoped this wouldn't bite her in the ass later.

"So, Peter." She started, getting his attention. He looked up from the napkin he was playing with and at her.

"Hmm?" His fingers stalled on the table.

"How did it happen?"

"What? How did what happen?" Peter was confused.

Olivia felt her cheeks blush. She leaned slightly closer towards him as if whispering a giant secret. "Us. How did it happen? I mean – who made the first move?" She had to imagine it was Peter. He definitely seemed the type.

Peter laughed. He couldn't believe she was asking him about them. Of course he expected the questions, the curiosity but this – surprised him. It was the perfect distraction. "You did," he smiled, "on more than one occasion. You crossed universes to bring me home, to tell me I belonged with you and then you came to me the first night, when you were ready."

Olivia laughed, "really? How long did it take as friends first because I've got to say, you strike me as the guy that would make the move first."

Peter felt a faint smile growing on his lips. "Well you or rather she was a little more reserved and closed off. We had been good friends but she was hesitant about taking the next step. A lot happened, then a lot more happened," he laughed softly to himself, "it's a long story but she was there for me and I tried to be there for her." 

"I'm sorry if talking about this is making you homesick." She could see the look in his eyes, how much he loved the Olivia that he couldn't be with.

Peter shook his head, watching as the waitress brought their drinks. "No, it's okay. It's fine actually. It's good to be able to talk to someone, to have a friend over here."

Olivia nodded a faint smile on her face. "Good. Friends."

"Seeing as we're friends, can I ask you something?" Peter asked.

Olivia sipped her coffee, curiously raising an eye. "Go ahead."

"Why the interest in me? Why are you being so nice? Just days ago you had your defenses up and for good reason, I see that now. I just don't understand why you suddenly care."

Olivia laughed, "would you rather I not care?"

"No." He paused, "that isn't what I meant. I just don't understand the change."

"Well we've worked one case together now, we've shared dinner together and now we're having breakfast the next morning." Olivia laughed realizing how that sounded. "You seem genuinely like a good guy. I like you – as a friend," she clarified hoping her cheeks weren't reddening again. "I just think you shouldn't be on your own."

Peter smiled, "and then there's Broyles…who won't let me be on my own." He reminded her.

"Yes, there is that." Olivia nodded glancing up as the waitress brought their meals. "Looks good."

"That it does," Peter nodded hearing his stomach grumble. He was ready to dig in. "Thanks, Olivia," Peter smiled weakly glad she'd suggested breakfast and more importantly she was there for him, listening and being supportive. Even though she didn't know him, she was reaching out to help him when he most needed it.

"Sure." Olivia smiled genuinely, "you're welcome." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Just as they finished breakfast and Olivia paid the tab, she reached for her phone seeing Broyles calling her. "Agent Dunham," she answered feeling Peter's eyes on her. "Yes, he's with me sir." She paused¸ "what about Agent Lee?" Olivia nodded forgetting that her boss couldn't see her, "I'll take Peter with me, sir. Is there anything else you can tell me about the event?" Another long pause and a weak nod. "Yes, sir." She hung up the phone with a peculiar look.

"Where are we off to?" Peter asked catching bits of the conversation.

"We're taking a road trip to New York. I'll explain in the car." She offered not wanting anyone to overhear their conversation. Olivia left the tip on the table and stood up, shoving her phone into her pocket while she pulled out her keys.

Peter held the front door of the diner for her as they headed outside for the car. Once his seatbelt was fastened and the doors were shut he glanced at Olivia, "care to elaborate on the Fringe assignment?" He was curious.

"Broyles received a phone call from NYPD. Apparently a young girl went missing twenty-five years ago. She reappeared three days ago, at her parents' home, unaged."

"How is that possible?" Peter asked watching as she headed for the highway.

"You're here," Olivia shrugged, "according to those standards, anything is possible."

Peter nodded slowly, "three days ago? Why are we getting the call now?" He was curious.

"It took them awhile to figure out who this girl was and locate her family. The parents had moved twice and the police didn't exactly believe the girl was who she said. After doing a DNA test it was confirmed."

Peter nodded slowly, "you think I had something to do with it?"

Olivia glanced at him, "not intentionally but people don't just go missing or die and suddenly exist again."

He wished he understood it himself. He knew from briefly speaking with Walter that the Observer hadn't pulled them out of the lake. He didn't understand why the change – why the outcome had been different when it had happened that way in the past. "So we'll go to New York," he relaxed in the car. "What about Lincoln?"

"Agent Lee?" Olivia eyed him quickly before staring out at the road again, "he's running a full background on her parents to make sure they aren't involved. For all we know they're the cause and the last thing we want to do is release this girl into their custody and have something happen to her again."

Peter nodded slowly, "makes sense. Where is she now?"

"Social Services have her for the time being. We're supposed to go over, talk with her and then speak with the parents. I want you to let me know if there's anything out of the ordinary you see. Or if you can explain what may have happened."

Peter nodded, "with what we know and without seeing anything my guess would be a time displacement bubble. She interacted with it and the result was it spitting her out twenty-five years later."

"Who could have created a time displacement bubble?" Olivia asked.

"That I don't know," Peter shook his head. "In theory my coming back was only three days ago which lines up with when this girl reappeared but I never traveled through time. Not physically. Only my consciousness was supposed to be brought back through time. Besides this girl – I don't see how her case is related."

Olivia shook her head, "I'm not saying it is related. I just think it's quite a coincidence and besides I don't see the harm in you helping."

Peter stared at her curiously, "Broyles told you to keep an eye on me still," he knew as much. They didn't trust him. He understood their reasons but it was frustrating to feel babysat all the time.

"Even so, it's nice for the company," she offered trying to lighten the mood. She knew it would be a long afternoon.

Olivia and Peter met up with little Emily at Social Services. She was quiet and incredibly reserved. Even Olivia who was great with kids wasn't getting Emily to open up to anyone about what happened. Peter bent down to her level. "I like your teddy bear." He told her. She merely stared at him, her expression unchanging. "Do you know what today is?" Peter asked her with a smile.

The little girl looked from Olivia back to Peter. "It's Friday." It was the first words she'd spoken since Olivia tried getting her to talk.

"That's right," Peter nodded. "Do you know what year it is?"

"That's silly," Emily smiled thinking it was a joke. "It's 1985."

Peter glanced at Olivia unsure how to tell the girl that she was twenty-five years off. "Do you remember what happened three days ago? Before you met the police officer that brought you here?"

Emily's eyes widened and she clung to her teddy bear tighter. "I don't want to talk about it. I just want to go home. Where are my mom and dad?"

Peter eyed Olivia, wondering what they should say. Olivia spoke up, "your mom and dad will be here a little later. We just have to make sure you're okay first before sending you home."

Emily shrugged, not entirely understanding but not asking anymore questions. Both Peter and Olivia stood up, stretching their legs and headed out of the building.

"Where to now boss?" Peter teased following Olivia to the car.

"We're going to pay her parents a visit. Make sure they're completely clean before we return her home to them."

Peter nodded slowly, buckling himself in. "If they were to blame, do you think they'd have made her reappear when they were still alive? I mean if they regretted the decision to have a child – wouldn't they have waited another twenty-five years?"

Olivia glanced at the side mirror as she pulled into traffic. "Maybe but it doesn't explain why she was the only one affected. The police report from when she disappeared was from New York City. This can't have anything to do with you. Didn't Walter say you drowned in Reiden Lake?"

"Yet here I am," he held up his arms.

She focused her attention on the road, heading towards the parents new condo in the city. "So what are you suggesting?"

"Nothing," Peter admitted with a shrug. "I just don't think I'm to blame. It's definitely a Fringe event and one I can't explain – have you asked Walter for his theory yet?" He knew she hadn't, they'd been in the car together the entire time and then interviewed the girl. There was no time for her to make a call to the lab without him knowing about it.

"I haven't called Walter. I figured after his outburst this morning, he could use the afternoon off." Olivia glanced at him. "Do you have any theories on what has happened?"

Peter shrugged, "perhaps whatever brought me back through time had a ripple effect."

"Even so it doesn't explain where she's been. You've aged, you have memories of where you've been – this little girl literally jumped time."

Peter nodded slowly, "it's not impossible. Suppose you built a time machine and could walk through it. Forgetting the laws of physics and the entire paradox of time travel, theoretically she could walk into the future and be here right now."

Olivia smiled glancing at Peter, "except she's five. She didn't build a time machine."

"Suppose someone else did and sent her through as the first test subject? Or maybe she went in and wasn't supposed to?" Peter reasoned. "Did you get a background on the parents from Lincoln yet? I have a feeling one of the parents is involved."

Olivia nodded, "it's on my phone," she dug into her pocket, "the files are on there to read. Let me know what you find." She handed the phone to him.

Peter scrolled through her emails, finding the one sent from Lincoln. "Says the mother has a degree from M.I.T." He smiled, "wait, no way."

"What?" She glanced at him before returning her attention to the road.

"Okay this is going to sound really weird but I know Emily and her mother."

"How?" Olivia asked, shaking her head curiously. "You went to M.I.T.?"

Peter laughed, "sort of. In the world I grew up in, Emily and I shared a few late night meals at the burger joint. She was a few years younger than me but not by much. Her mom was a professor at M.I.T. I actually met her once or twice. She wasn't my biggest fan."

Olivia smiled, "why am I not surprised? So you dated Emily?"

"I wouldn't call it dated so much as -"

"Okay! Enough!" Olivia held up a hand. "I don't need those details. So Emily, this five year old girl – never disappeared in your world. In your world she grew up, lived her life." She let out a heavy sigh. "Well the past has certainly changed. I don't quite understand why Emily disappeared though."

Peter glanced through the files, fingering the phone before handing it back to Olivia. "Maybe it does have something to do with me? The people's lives I've touched have been affected?" He shrugged.

"So this Emily girl that wasn't a relationship, you affected her more than me and Walter?"

Peter smiled, "am I detecting a hint of jealousy Agent Dunham?"

Olivia answered with a firm, "no." She eyed him briefly, "I'm suggesting that your theory isn't sound."

He merely shrugged, "I never said it was." He reclined the passenger seat, and leaned back. "Wake me up when we get there."

Olivia shook her head, "you're not sleeping." She reached out and poked him in the arm.

"Oww! What was that for?" He whined.

Olivia rolled her eyes at the sound he was making, "if I'm driving all day the least you could do is be decent company and stay awake."

"Fine." Peter pouted. He wasn't really upset or even all that tired. He was having more fun at bantering with Olivia, getting her to open up and talk to him. It felt good. He shifted in his seat. "So if I'm staying awake, what are we talking about?"

"The case?" Olivia had assumed.

"Until we talk to the parents, let alone visit the site where the girl first went missing from – there isn't much I can say for sure."

She knew it was what Peter had wanted. "What do you want to talk about?"

He smiled, readjusting the passenger seat to sit up. "You pick the topic but you can't say the case." Peter tossed it back into her lap.

"Okay," she nodded slowly, "is there anyone over there – on the other side that you miss. You told me you hate Walternate but you don't talk about your mother."

Peter smiled weakly, "Elizabeth," he clarified, "yes she was one of the kindest and most caring people in the world. Even when I crossed over and came back home – she didn't hold a grudge against the people that took me." Peter confessed. "She's so much stronger than my mother that raised me in your world." He knew it wasn't really Olivia's world – at least not the one he'd grown up in but it was too confusing to correct himself, "the mother I had growing up here, she committed suicide after I left home."

Olivia felt her stomach somersault, "that's terrible, Peter. I'm so sorry."

"It's - she couldn't handle the secret. I know she wanted to tell me but Walter wouldn't let her. It was hard for her and eventually, after Walter had been put away, it drove her to drinking. She couldn't do anything without a glass of liquor in her hands."

"I'm sorry." She reached out, resting a hand on his arm. "Na einai kalitero anthropo apo ton patera tou."

"What?" His eyes widened.

"What?" Olivia asked glancing at him confused.

"What you just said." He stared at her. "Where did you hear that?"

"I don't – I don't know. It's an old saying. In Latin maybe?"

"It's Greek." He was definitely having the feeling of déjà vu. Peter stared at her curiously. How could she possibly have known that unless she was in fact the Olivia he once knew and loved. Perhaps there was more to the timeline than what he'd seen. Already he'd witnessed one anomaly, the toy airplane at the house. He was certain with time, there would be others. Was the universe trying to correct itself?

Olivia saw the look on his face, "what is it, Peter?"

He shifted in his seat, staring at her, "my mother used to say it to me. Do you know what it means?"

"I don't remember." Olivia shook her head. She wasn't quite sure how the saying even got in there. She knew a lot of different languages but that was not a saying she could specifically recall hearing and yet – she knew it.

"It means be a better man than your father." He admitted, "my mother used to tell me before bed, it's about protecting those close to you."

Olivia nodded slowly. She refocused her attention on the road, maneuvering through traffic before finding a space to park the car. "We'll continue this later?" She smiled weakly stepping out as they'd arrived at the new home where Emily's parents lived.

"Seems like we have to," Peter nodded following her towards the front door of the building. "They're expecting us, right?"

She glanced at Peter, "they ought to be. Lincoln was supposed to call them and let them know the FBI would be visiting them after speaking with their daughter Emily." Olivia headed in through the revolving door first, with Peter trailing right behind.

They headed into the elevator and to the fourth floor. Olivia knocked on the door and once it was open she showed it to the family. "Mr. and Mrs. Roberts, I'm Agent Olivia Dunham and this is Peter Bishop. We're here to talk to you about your daughter's disappearance."

"I'm Jim, please come in," the husband gestured them into their condo. "Margaret, dear, the FBI is here!" He called to his wife. "We heard from the police that she was found but no one is telling us anything. Where is Emily? Is she okay?"

Olivia nodded, "Emily is perfectly fine and healthy. Without getting into the specifics just yet, I'd like to ask your wife and you a few questions."

Margaret, Emily's mother stepped out from the kitchen. "She's okay?"

"She's fine," Olivia assured them both, "but under the circumstances we need to understand what happened the day she disappeared."

Margaret sat down on the sofa, across from her husband Jim. "It was late at night, cold, blistering cold. I remember that because I kept thinking after it happened that I really wish she had her jacket and boots on. There was snow on the ground. The entire city had been blanked with snow a few days before Emily disappeared."

Jim interrupted his wife, resting a hand on her arm, "I don't think that's what they're asking about, the weather dear."

Olivia glanced at Jim, "you don't recall the events?"

"No, I do." He shook his head letting out a heavy sigh. "It's the same story we've told the police what feels like a hundred times over. Emily was in bed. We tucked her in early that night. She complained of a stomach ache. Margaret insisted it had been too much sugar I'd fed her earlier. The windows were locked, the front door secure. There was no way anyone came into the house. A few hours later I heard something."

Margaret continued the story, "it was a loud whooshing sound. I'd never heard anything like it before. I ran upstairs. I'm not sure what I expected to find. The bedroom was pitch black, silent, Emily was gone. The police searched the house, dusted for prints. They couldn't find any evidence of a break-in. There weren't even any fresh tracks in the snow. They suspected Jim and I of foul play. We swear we never did anything to our daughter. She can tell you that."

Olivia nodded slowly, "where were you both employed when Emily went missing?"

Jim sighed, "I was a courier for the post office. Margaret was working for Massive Dynamic."

Olivia sighed. "Can you tell me about the project you were involved with back then?"

Margaret nodded slowly, "sure. It was a project called DIZRAY."

Peter interrupted, "it stands for Disintegration-Reintegration. We worked a case awhile back, Walter invented it to transport someone through time."

Margaret gave Peter a peculiar look, "we never got the project to work but even if it had it would take a subject weeks in decompression let alone the other considerable problems one would be faced with. Eventually Massive Dynamic scrapped the project. I was reassigned and after that happened I left for M.I.T."

Peter leaned in towards Olivia so that only she could hear him. "We need to speak with Nina Sharp."

Olivia glanced at him, surprised he knew who she was. "I agree." She glanced at the Roberts once more, "Emily is in good hands tonight. In the morning after we verify your story, Emily will be released into your care."

Jim shook his head, "I don't understand."

Olivia knew it was now or never to drop the big bombshell on them. "Your daughter Emily, for her it's as though only a few days have passed. She's the little girl that disappeared, the five-year old daughter that went missing. Until we can verify further information with Massive Dynamic, you're going to have to wait until the morning to see your daughter."

Margaret looked at her husband, wanting him to do something. "What's one more day," he sighed. "You promise she's okay?"

Olivia nodded, "a little shaken up but otherwise just fine."

Peter and Olivia together headed out of the Roberts home and down to the car. Olivia glanced at Peter after slipping into the front seat. "I think we should get a hotel for the night. Nina isn't going anywhere. We can talk to her in the morning." She felt her stomach grumbling and knew they'd already missed lunch. "We'll grab dinner and then head to the hotel."

Peter nodded slowly, "you know I didn't bring any clothes." It wasn't as though he had much as it was. Everything was lost in another dimension – or timeline. It hurt to think about it.

Olivia smiled weakly, "we can stop at a department store to pick you up a few things."

"Thanks, Olivia." He was relieved that she was looking after him and not fighting with him.

"I'm sure you'd do the same for me." She shrugged, trying to not make a big deal of it. Olivia knew her way rather well through New York and maneuvered through rush hour traffic towards Rockefeller Center. They could eat and shop there, then find a place not far from Massive Dynamic to crash for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

They finished shopping, dinner and had just pulled up at the hotel. Parking the car, they headed out and grabbed their bags taking it into the front lobby. Olivia booked two adjoining rooms, grabbing the keys and leading Peter towards the elevator.

"You really don't trust me?" He half-joked as they ascended to the sixteenth floor.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked unsure what he was referring to. She held her overnight bag in one hand and the room keys in the other.

"Adjoining rooms," he emphasized.

"You're my responsibility, Peter. If you leave – I could lose my job." She wasn't sure how Broyles would handle the situation, it wouldn't be good either way. "Besides I need some sleep tonight and without an Agent standing guard all night – I figured leaving the door between our rooms open would be sufficient. Was I wrong?"

"No." Peter shook his head. The elevator doors opened and they walked out onto the floor. Olivia led the way towards one of the rooms, grabbing the key and unlocking the door. She followed Peter inside, turning the lights on and unlocking the door between the rooms, opening it up.

"Stay here." Olivia told him, taking his key with her as she headed out the main door into the hallway and to her room. Olivia unlocked the door, stepping inside and repeating the same routine, turning the lights on and unlocking and opening the adjoining door.

"I do get some privacy, right?" He smiled poking his head in to her room as she put her bag down on the floor.

"Well that depends," she smirked, "you can use the bathroom but the door stays open between our rooms when you sleep. You should know I'm a light sleeper and if you so much as creak that door open to the hall, I'll know."

Peter nodded slowly, "what if I need ice?"

Olivia shook her head, "that'll be difficult considering I'm holding onto your room key." She showed him the key. "Are you always this difficult?" She wondered how her other self dealt with him.

Peter merely shrugged, plopping himself onto the bed, sitting at the edge but he could still see her. "I'm not difficult. You're just being unreasonable." He countered.

"I'm being unreasonable?" She walked into his room, "how is it that I'm the unreasonable one, Peter?" She was standing less than a foot away.

"I came to you, I came to your team for help. I could have kept all the knowledge of Fringe Division to myself if I had really wanted to when I came here. You would have never known. I could have sold off your secrets to the other side if I wanted to – my allegiance is to you, Olivia, to your world. I know it sounds insane since I'm not Walter's son and you don't remember me either but the more I think about it, the more I realize I'm not going anywhere."

Olivia came to sit down beside him on the mattress. "You're giving up trying?" That surprised her. She almost was glad that he wasn't going to leave. Already he'd left an impression on her, a mark that wouldn't go away even if he did.

Peter let out a heavy sigh, "I'm not sure going back would fix anything. I changed the past by building the bridge between universes and for some reason it sent me here where no one knows me. There has to be a valid reason for that. All I can think is that the change is necessary or else the events of the future would still occur. You - she would die. If I did go back and find her, I'd have to stop Walternate from killing her." He admitted. "It's more than just that though. The world we came to live in, in the future was dark. It wasn't the place it is today. Walter was eventually arrested and convicted for what he did – taking me and destroying our world. Although I married Olivia, it was never the world we wanted. She told me she wanted children but she never felt right having them, bringing them into an unsafe and dying world." He felt her eyes on him, "it's a lot to hear I'm sure," Peter confessed, "but I love her and maybe letting her go is the best thing I could do. Maybe she's you but just different."

Olivia's eyes widened as she stood up from the bed, feeling rather uncomfortable at his admission. "Listen, I know you want me to be her. You want to be home and this to all go away. I understand that, believe me, Peter, I do. I'm not her though. I can't change that, I can't remember things that never happened in my lifetime. We're two very different people – even if we look the same." She reached out and gently stroked his cheek with her thumb. "She was very lucky to have you as her husband."

"You're not as different as you think, Olivia." He whispered staring up at her. He wanted to kiss her, to taste her lips once more. He wanted to see if it was her—the way she kissed, the way she loved him. Maybe he was stupid in thinking it would right some crazy wrong.

She leaned in, gently kissing the top of his forehead. "I'm not her. I'm sorry, Peter. Maybe I wish I was," she whispered, "but you deserve to find the woman you fell in love with, not settle for something less." She smiled weakly backing out of his room and headed into her adjoining bedroom. Quickly she made a beeline for the bathroom. Her heart was pounding, her insides ached. She had wanted to kiss him but knew it would be a mistake. She couldn't – he wasn't hers. She didn't know him and as right as it felt she knew that it was wrong.

Peter hung his head as he watched her disappear into her room and heard the loud clank of the bathroom door. What was he supposed to do? The woman who seemed a lot like the Olivia Dunham he knew was rejecting him. The Olivia he came to admire and fall in love with was no longer around. He'd built a life with her and eventually watched her die. Her funeral, for him it had been hell. Never in his life had he felt so alone. Never had he himself wanted to join her in death. He knew it was the cowards way out but she was everything to him. He had nothing to hold on to without her. Here though, she was alive, well, she just didn't know him. It was a sick twisted fate to find yourself face-to-face with a woman you shared your life with only for her to not know who you were. It was worse than amnesia because at least there was the chance she'd remembered. There was no chance, no hope that she would come out of this with the memories his Olivia had with him. They were two different people, she had been right. Yet staring into her eyes, the moment he had wanted to kiss her, he felt Olivia, his Olivia and desperately knew she was inside that woman, whether she knew it or not.

He stood up, pacing the length of the bedroom. No longer was he tired. He glanced at his bags of clothes from the store, pulling out pajamas and headed into the bathroom for a shower. Maybe unwinding would be good. Maybe he could try and relax, settle himself so that he could get a few hours of sleep. It had been three years of torture building up inside of him until he'd finally won over Olivia's heart. He was beginning to think it would take another three years to break down the walls around her heart as well. Was he crazy? If he did find his way home and he was wrong – his Olivia would certainly kill him for sleeping with another Olivia Dunham. Just thinking about the logistics of it was hurting his head.

He stepped into the shower, feeling the hot water against his muscles. It was soothing and helping him relax. His eyes drooped, feeling his body growing ready for sleep.

Drying himself off, he quickly pulled on his pajamas and stepped out of the shower. He walked towards his bed, casting a quick glance into her room and seeing she was still locked in the bathroom.

With a heavy sigh he walked into her room, giving a slight knock on the bathroom door. "Olivia?" He didn't know what he was expecting to find but she'd been in there awhile. The last thing he wanted was her hiding from him. She made a groaning sounding and Peter couldn't help but feel his heart rate soaring. "Olivia, I'm coming in." He announced hoping she was decent. He didn't want her shooting him later because he'd seen her naked.

Pushing open the door he found her lying on the floor. "What happened?" He asked bending down, checking over her head.

She chewed her bottom lip, "I slipped," it was a lie.

"Olivia?" He asked her again. "What happened?" It was clear she'd hit her head. The injury didn't look severe but he was still concerned. He knelt down on the floor.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she whispered sitting up and grimacing. Although she'd been lying on her back, the front of her face had a small cut.

"Did you hit something?" His fingers reached closer to touch her forehead but she shied away.

"Don't." She held up a hand, not wanting him to touch the cut. "It was stupid."

Peter helped her to her feet and carefully maneuvered her to her bed, lying her down. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

She closed her eyes, lying on her back but she could feel his presence beside her. "Fine." She mumbled, "I went somewhere."

Peter's eyes widened as he nodded weakly, "you went over there?"

"I don't know. It's never happened before. At least, I don't think it has. One other time a few days ago I asked another agent for the Hourlies. She brought them, handed them to me. Then it happened all over again. I thought it was déjà vu. Or some weird time paradox. I didn't think anything of it. Except this time I was in front of a man – I don't know who he was but he cold cocked me with his gun." She gestured towards the injury.

"How do you know you were over there?" Peter asked curiously.

Olivia glanced at Peter, "I interrupted some type of deal going on. I don't know who they were – could have been the MOB, could have been Walternate's people. The room layout was different but it was still the hotel. I was in the middle of the room when I crossed over, they saw me. There wasn't much time that I was there – ten seconds most but it was enough to leave a nasty mark on my forehead."

"Maybe we should get another room." Peter suggested.

Olivia sat up in bed, "and say what? This room is haunted by another universe?"

"Then do me a favor and crash with me tonight," Peter offered. "I'd feel better knowing thugs aren't sleeping in your room on the other side. Just in case you do cross back."

"I don't think they're there anymore. Besides how do you know they weren't staying in the room next door?" Olivia yawned.

Peter stared into her eyes, "are you sure you don't have a concussion?"

"I'm fine," she groaned, "I'm just exhausted."

He wasn't going to argue. He knew crossing over could be taxing. "You'll stay with me tonight. Okay?"

"I need to get changed for bed first," Olivia slipped off her shoes and grabbed her bag, finding a tank top and pajama bottoms.

Peter watched her closely, making sure she was okay. "Use my bathroom," he offered.

"Okay." She didn't fight. She took her clothes and followed Peter back into his room. She headed for the bathroom, closing the door and quickly got changed. She didn't know what happened or rather how it happened. Was Peter to blame for crossing over? She didn't know how that could be. Once she was dressed she shut off the bathroom light and headed towards his bed. "This isn't going to be awkward for you, is it?" Olivia asked him, coming towards the King sized bed.

"Nope, I'll be fine." Peter scooted over as far as he could, leaving plenty of room for Olivia. He wanted her to feel comfortable. "Can I ask you something?"

"When don't you?" She smiled weakly climbing beneath the covers.

"When it happened – crossing over – you were scared, weren't you?"

Olivia hated talking about her feeling. She glanced down at the mattress, fixing the sheets, "do we have to talk about this?"

"The Olivia I know," Peter began explaining, "when she could see the other side and use her Cortexiphan abilities it was the combination of fear and love that triggered it."

Olivia glanced at him, "I don't know what you're trying to say, Peter." She certainly wasn't going to tell him she was in love with him. She'd only known him for a few days!

"Me either." He shuffled further down into the bed. He reached for the light, shutting it off. "Goodnight, Olivia."

"Night, Peter." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Morning seemed to come far too quickly as Olivia rolled over in bed, the sun waking her up, causing her to groan in protest. Maybe it was the bump on her head or the fact she could smell him beside her that made her not want to move from the mattress.

He felt the bed shift and rolled onto his side, slowly opening his eyes. "Morning," Peter rasped watching as Olivia stretched and sat up.

"We should get up, showered and head over to Massive Dynamic. We need to speak with Nina this morning."

Peter glanced at the clock, "what time is it?" He rubbed his eyes and rolled onto his back.

"A little after eight." She couldn't remember the last time she slept so late. "Do you mind if I, uh, shower in here?" She felt stupid even asking but after the weird occurrence in her bathroom the previous night, she didn't really want to chance a second encounter with the other side.

"It's all yours," he gestured. "Just wake me up when you're finished."

Olivia smiled as she climbed out of bed, "you're not going to use my shower?"

Peter laughed, "no I'd rather get an extra thirty minutes of sleep if I can. Besides if you make me get up now I'll tell Broyles you slept with me."

Olivia's eyes widened. "We didn't do anything!" She couldn't believe him. Was he really blackmailing her?

Peter laughed. "Relax," he smiled closing his eyes and resting an arm under the back of his head. A yawn escaped his lips. "I'll shower as soon as you're done. Won't take more than ten minutes. The same ten minutes you can use buying us coffee and a quick breakfast from downstairs."

"I'm not leaving you, Peter." Olivia shook her head. She was beginning to think he wasn't going anywhere. He certainly could have the previous night but instead he was looking out for her after whatever the hell it is that happened in her bathroom.

"Glad to hear it." Peter smiled. "Now go shower and stop stalling."

Olivia laughed, "since when are you calling the shots?" She headed into her bedroom, grabbing her bag and bringing it into his room. She found her work clothes and pulled them out, taking it into the bathroom with her.

Peter rested his eyes again, listening to the sound of the shower running and found himself drifting back to sleep.

Olivia finished showering and getting dressed. When she reemerged from the bathroom the steam followed her out. She glanced at the bed, seeing Peter sound asleep. Quietly she walked towards the bed, leaning over him. He was still asleep. With a wicked smile the ends of her hair dripped onto his chest. It startled him awake.

"Olivia!" He gasped gently pushing her away. "You're making me wet."

She bit back a laugh, shaking her head, "that's the point. Now go shower so we can get ready to go."

Peter climbed out of bed, "fine. Fine." He took his bag with him into the bathroom. "There are nicer ways to wake a guy up, you know?" He closed the bathroom door behind him.

"In your dreams, Peter," Olivia smiled as she finished towel-drying her hair and packed her dirty clothes into her bag.

While Peter finished showering, Olivia called Nina to let her know they were coming over within the hour. Once Peter reemerged, dressed and ready to go they headed down to the lobby, checked out of the hotel and then to the parking garage. They tossed their clothes in the trunk before Olivia led them towards Massive Dynamic.

"No coffee or breakfast first?" Peter felt his stomach grumbling.

"Is that all you ever do, eat?" Olivia laughed, "I already called Nina and told her we'd be there in an hour. She usually has coffee and I'm sure we can find you a donut or something to snack on in their cafeteria."

Peter didn't object. He glanced out the window taking in the sights of the city. He wasn't sure when he'd have the chance to come back here – especially if he was still 'grounded' by FBI standards.

Olivia parked the car inside the garage and together they headed inside. Quickly they were escorted to Nina's office – waiting for her to come by. Peter glanced around, taking it all in. "Is this - you?" He asked seeing a photograph of her in Nina's office. He was certain the Olivia he knew, didn't know Nina prior to working with the FBI.

"It is," Olivia nodded. "Another difference?" She guessed by the expression on his face. "Hi Nina," Olivia smiled greeting Nina.

"How are you dear? And this must be Peter." Nina smiled introducing herself, "I'm Nina Sharp."

Peter shook her hand, "Peter Bishop." He nodded.

Nina knew about Peter but didn't elaborate, "you're here about a case?" Nina glanced at Olivia once again.

"Yes," Olivia nodded, "a Margaret Roberts used to work for Massive Dynamic. On a project DISRAY from what she told us the project was scrapped however we have reason to believe it may have continued."

"You're looking into the Roberts missing daughter, Emily?" Nina guessed.

Peter interrupted, "what do you know about Emily?"

"Just that she was a bright young girl. She was – five, I think it was when she disappeared. The police came to us about Margaret, they suspected her and her husband of foul play." Nina answered. "We never thought our employee was responsible, partly because we hire good people and of course partly because the device wasn't active."

Olivia nodded, "is it possible someone else continued the project or made it active?"

Nina frowned, "why would you think that?"

Olivia answered her, "we found Emily. For her – it's still 1985."

Nina's eyes widened in understanding. "She hasn't aged a day since she left. Interesting. How's she holding up, physically I mean?"

Olivia glanced at Nina, "she had a doctor look her over, they released her into social services. You don't seem all too surprised?"

Nina smiled her eyes now falling on Peter, "there are some things that do surprise me, Olivia. The fact that Peter Bishop, a grown adult is staring me in the face – alive and breathing could certainly be said for surprises. As for the little girl, Emily, we had a break-in I recall back in 85'. We lost a few blue prints and always suspected that some of our files may have been accessed and copied. I do believe project DIZRAY was one of those projects that had been copied."

"Why weren't the police involved?" Olivia asked knowing she hadn't seen it in the report.

Nina shook her head, "no offense but it would have been terrible publicity. Besides we suspected it was an employee and we handled it in-house. We recovered everything, no harm had been done. On a more personal note, I spoke with Margaret when Emily had disappeared. I had gone to her home because the project DIZRAY would have left trace amounts of radiation behind if it had been completed using our blueprints. I can assure you that there was no evidence of radiation, no sign of foul play at all in fact."

"Except that this little girl went missing. Do you have the name of who was behind the break-in?" Olivia asked.

Nina paused, "I can get it for you. I'm not sure it will help considering the man that stole the information died shortly after in a car accident."

Peter mumbled under his breath, "of course he did."

Nina ignored Peter's remark. "I'll have the information faxed over to the FBI this afternoon, unless you need it sooner?" Nina offered.

"This afternoon is fine," Olivia nodded. If the parents weren't involved, then they could release Emily into their care. Any further investigating would be done from Boston. "It was good seeing you again," Olivia smiled as Nina escorted Peter and Olivia to the elevator.

Peter waited until they were alone in the elevator to speak up. "Please don't tell me you think she's innocent in all this."

Olivia gave Peter a peculiar look. "What makes you think otherwise?"

"You heard her. The man that stole their information died in a car accident," Peter emphasized.

Olivia nodded, "we'll look into the accident report but I'm sure the police did their due diligence."

Peter glanced at Olivia, "you trust her." It wasn't a question but a statement, something he had noticed.

"She took Rachel and me in to her home after my mother died," Olivia admitted, "yes, I trust her. Does that mean I would look the other way if she committed a crime, no." She clarified. "I just don't see Nina getting her hands dirty at the risk of destroying everything she's done."

Together they walked from the elevator to the parking garage, getting into the car. Peter glanced at Olivia once they were seated. "Do you think she is capable of hiring someone to do the dirty work?"

Olivia started the car, shifting in her seat to face him. "I really don't." She reached for her seatbelt, securing it. "Let's head on over to Social Services, pick up Emily and take her home."

"You're the boss. I'm just along for the ride," Peter gestured letting her drive. He buckled his seatbelt and sat back relaxing.

Olivia pulled out of the parking garage and into traffic. The car ride was incredibly quiet for several minutes. "I can't remember the last time you were this quiet." Olivia joked. Though she'd only known him a few days he'd talked her ear off it seemed the entire drive up to New York.

"Haven't had my morning coffee," he glanced at Olivia.

"Oh, right." She'd been so caught up in the case she forgot to grab breakfast at Massive Dynamic. "We can stop at a café and pickup a quick bite to eat on the way to Social Services."

P eter laughed, "I didn't mean we had to stop now. It's okay. I can wait to eat until lunch."

Olivia nodded, glancing at him, "we shouldn't be more than an hour until we're on our way back. I'll need to fill the car up with gas and when we do that we can grab a quick lunch."

"Sounds good." Peter agreed.

Olivia was right, it hadn't taken more than an hour to pick up Emily from Social Services and drive her to the Roberts home. She tried to explain to the young girl that whatever she had seen and was afraid to talk about – could easily be explained by science. Emily hadn't said much, just listened curiously from the backseat. Olivia further explained that her parents would look older but it was still her mom and dad.

Once they arrived at the Roberts home and Olivia unbuckled the young girl from the booster seat, Emily took Olivia's hand and hesitantly walked with Peter inside the condominium. "This isn't my home." Emily whispered confused.

Olivia nodded slowly, "you're right – your parents moved after you disappeared. Remember how I told you they've aged and may look a little different?"

Emily nodded slowly, "time bubble."

Peter smiled, "that's right." It was certainly an easier way for a child to understand and it wasn't as though they entirely understood it themselves. "Your mom and dad moved after you disappeared. It took us a few days to find them but they're very excited to see you."

Olivia was surprised at how great Peter was with kids – Emily specifically. "Come on," Olivia smiled leading her into the elevator. Emily took her hand as they stepped inside.

Emily spoke up, "do you think they still have my favorite teddy bear?"

Olivia smiled feeling Emily squeeze her hand tighter as they exited the elevator and walked down the hallway towards the door. "I bet if it was your favorite, they still have it." Olivia led her to the door, giving a few knocks and waiting. She glanced at Peter standing on the other side of her and little Emily between them.

The door swung open and Emily's father bent down immediately hugging his daughter, so relieved and glad to have her home.

Olivia made sure that Emily was okay and comfortable before leaving with Peter for the elevator. Peter leaned in, brushing against her as he reached for the Lobby button, pushing it. "Another happy ending," he breathed with a smile.

"Not enough of those these days," Olivia whispered giving a faint smile as she watched Peter closely. He was definitely cute, she wouldn't deny that. "What are you in the mood for?"

Peter gave her a strange look. "What?"'

"Lunch," Olivia reminded him. "It's almost noon and we haven't eaten anything all day. I could use lunch and I know earlier I mentioned a quick bite but I could use a sit-down meal."

"Sure," Peter shrugged. He had nowhere else to be right now.

"So what sounds good?" Olivia asked, "Chinese, Italian, Indian food?" She was going through the list of what she was used to eating in take-out form as they exited the elevator and made their way to the car.

"I could really use a drink," Peter confessed, staring at Olivia as she unlocked their vehicle and they climbed into the front seat.

Olivia eyed him, "isn't it a little early?" She couldn't believe he was thinking about liquor. Though she had certainly felt that way some days. She started the car and drove a few blocks before pulling into a gas station. "After we get gas, how about we grab a decent lunch and tonight when we're back in Boston we'll grab drinks?"

Peter was pleasantly surprised by the offer. "That sounds like my kind of plan." He nodded in agreement. He watched as she got out of the car and filled up the tank. He eyed the city, glancing up at the tall skyscrapers of New York. Even though he wasn't home in Boston, this world certainly looked a lot like the world he'd come from. He studied Olivia, watched and interpreted her movements. She seemed so at ease with things it puzzled him. Maybe it was the job, she had thicker skin around him. Of course the Olivia he had known for the past three years had been rather tough. It had taken years to get her to open up and admit her feelings for him. It had been worth it, she had been worth the wait. He'd do it all over again, he just hoped it wouldn't take nearly as long.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to everyone who's been reading and an even bigger thanks to those who have left feedback and reviews on this story. Things will be heating up in the next few chapters between our favorite duo. Hopefully I can get the next chapter written up with family over during the Thanksgiving holiday. Everyone have a great holiday (if you're in the USA) and a safe trip if you're traveling this week/weekend. Thanks again for all the reviews, you have no idea how great it is to hear such kind words.

Chapter 6:

The day had been long – driving back from New York to Boston. Lincoln had went over the police report involving the accident and had agreed that nothing showed any evidence of Nina Sharp's involvement. Olivia hadn't expected otherwise.

Peter was back at his home, a federal escort outside. He showered and changed, doing a load of laundry and cleaning up the house before Olivia came to pick him up for drinks. She had promised to be over after work. He half-wondered why she didn't bring him to the lab with her but then remembered Walter's recent outbursts and respected her decision. She was trying to be the mediator in all this. He glanced at the clock wondering how soon she'd come by. They hadn't discussed dinner but he still needed groceries.

Peter reached for the phone, dialing her cell number and waiting for it to pick up. "Hi, Peter." Already she knew who it was.

Peter smiled, it meant she either remembered the number or saved it into her phone. "We hadn't talked about dinner," he admitted, "I was thinking of stopping at the store, I could use some groceries."

Olivia nodded, "I spoke with Broyles and you'll have a weekly allowance that should cover food and basic necessities. Tim who is outside your house should be able to cover the first round using the Bureau credit card. By next week you'll have a deposit in your account."

"Thanks." He smiled, "what time are you planning on swinging by for drinks?"

Olivia glanced at Lincoln, "I've got a few things to finish up here and write up my report. Can we plan for 7:30 so I know I won't be late?"

"Sure." Peter nodded. It was nearly five o'clock already. "I'll see you this evening."

Olivia smiled, "yes, you will."

Two and a half hours later, Olivia was walking up the front steps of Peter's home. She told the agent standing outside the door that he could go home and she'd be responsible for Peter this evening.

He didn't ask questions, "if you change your mind," he briefly offered before walking down to the street to his car.

Olivia knocked on the door, hearing movement inside and smiled as he opened the door. "Hey." She breathed glancing him over. He looked good. He definitely was wearing a new shirt and a nice pair of jeans.

"Come on in." He offered. "I just need to get my shoes on and I'll be ready." Peter turned around to grab his shoes.

She laughed softly, "Peter, you forgot the tag," she laughed reaching behind his neck and snapping the tag off.

"Oh thanks." Peter breathed feeling her fingers brush against his skin. He turned around, his smile meeting her eyes. "Hate to think I almost wore it out with the tag on."

Olivia nodded slowly, "can't have that." She whispered. She could feel the sexual tension between them. Maybe it was just her radiating sexual tension since he'd been with another version of her – or maybe it was her and she had no memory of it since it never happened. She pushed those thoughts aside. They were going out for drinks, together.

Peter sat down in the foyer, slipping his shoes on before grabbing his coat and keys. "There's a place not too far from here," he admitted, "I thought we could go there, walk."

Olivia nodded, "sure. Sounds good." The smile grew even wider on her face, "I'd rather us walk, especially if you get too drunk. I'd hate to think I may have to wash out the inside of my car in the morning."

Peter's smile grew as he led her outside. "You think I can't handle my liquor?"

Olivia laughed, "I think it sounds like a challenge." She nudged him as they walked alongside of one another heading down the street. She slipped her hands into her coat pockets. It was cool outside but not freezing.

Peter laughed, "I bet you've got a two drink limit."

"Says who!" Olivia objected.

Peter nudged her right back, "says the fact you'll be taking a cab home if you have more than that. Or you'll have to crash in my spare bedroom."

Olivia smiled. "I think I technically have to stay with you tonight. I mean in your spare bedroom. I sent the other agent home so I'm your babysitter."

Peter raised a curious eye, wondering why she did that but didn't ask. "I always had this fantasy about my babysitter," he joked feeling her playfully punch his arm. "Owww."

"Wimp," she muttered with a laugh. "How much longer?" They'd only walked a few blocks but she hoped it wasn't too far.

"Who's the wimp now?" Peter grinned, "it's just around the corner," he pointed to the right. "Next block, one street over."

Heading into the bar, Olivia grabbed a booth and Peter sat down across from her. They both ordered a drink as soon as the waitress came. Olivia also ordered fries, having missed dinner.

"That's all you're ordering?" Peter asked. "You didn't eat, did you?" He hadn't thought she'd grabbed anything to eat but maybe he was wrong.

"We had a big lunch." Olivia shrugged.

"That was almost eight hours ago." Peter countered, "you should eat more than fries."

"I'm having something to wash it down," she smiled. "Relax, I'll be fine. With work it's rare I eat more than two meals anyhow."

"Yes but you've had one meal today." He couldn't help but count. Peter gestured the waitress back over, ordering some wings and tortilla chips as well. "You can share some of mine," he offered. "I'm hungry." He wasn't entirely starving, he had eaten a quick bite at home after shopping but he wasn't going to make Olivia uncomfortable either.

Olivia nodded, "okay." She smiled weakly, sipping her drink. "So tell me something about yourself."

Peter laughed, "I could ask you the same." He countered.

Olivia shook her head no. "I asked first. Tell me something you've never told anyone."

Peter nodded slowly thinking it over. "When I was in high school, after Walter had been sent away to St. Claire's, I had wished that he had been the one to die in that fire. I know it was a terrible thing to think but I was so angry with him for leaving my mother and me." Peter glanced down at the wooden table, his fingers moving over the crevices. "Have you ever felt that way?"

"I killed my step-father," Olivia admitted, staring at Peter. She watched as his eyes moved from the table up to meet her stare. "He was – hurting my mother. I had enough of it. He'd been drinking and just - awful." She let out a breath, "so after he got in the car to leave I went to check on Rachel, my sister. She was crying hysterically. I heard the car come back and so I went for the gun. I knew where it was hidden. I shot him once, then again. I don't regret it. Maybe I'm supposed to feel bad about what I did. I don't feel bad. He would hit my mother, beat the hell out of her when he'd drink. Some people don't deserve to live. I knew that day that my job was to protect other people. I had to look after those that couldn't help themselves."

"That's a lot for a little girl to come to realize," Peter whispered, staring at her.

"Maybe it was. For me – I never saw another option." Olivia admitted. She reached for her drink, finishing it and gestured the waitress for another. "Maybe we should talk about something a little more upbeat?"

"Couldn't agree more," Peter nodded relieved that their appetizers were brought out. He watched as Olivia ate her fries and she gestured for him to share. He grabbed one with a smile, glad they were getting along. "Thanks." He took one watching her intensely.

"What is it?" She laughed feeling his eyes on her.

"Sorry," he confessed shaking his head and glancing down. He'd been caught staring and was slightly embarrassed since she'd already told him as much a few days ago.

Olivia smiled, "it's okay. I know I look like her."

"It's not just that." How was he supposed to explain that the feelings he had – they were more than just for Olivia Dunham from his timeline. Staring at her, listening to her, joking with her, he felt as though they were one in the same. Was he supposed to ignore temptation because she didn't remember him?

"You love her," Olivia could see it. She smiled, "I'm sure she loves you too."

He wanted to ask her 'what about you?' but couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew the answer. They'd known each other less than a week. Asking her to feel something so intimate was absurd. Besides she was Olivia Dunham and if he knew her best then asking about her feelings would end up pushing her away. "She does," he finally answered with a laugh. "I'm sorry if I'm staring, I just - it's hard not to get caught up sometimes. I know you're two different people though." It was confusing to say the least. Though they were technically the same person, it was the experiences that made them different. Unlike the other universe, it seemed impossible to cross paths with yourself from another timeline – especially one that was different because of Peter Bishop. He wanted to stop thinking and just act – but acting meant kissing her and he wasn't sure how well she'd take it. Instead he finished his second drink.

"You're quiet again," Olivia was incredibly observant. She smiled weakly reaching out, touching his arm. "You'll find your way back to her, I know you will."

He wondered if perhaps he already had – they were both just too stubborn to see it. "Yeah, I hope I do." He admitted.

Olivia smiled letting go as she grabbed another fry. "Want one?" She smiled reaching into the basket and holding it up in the air. Peter opened his mouth, teasing her, not thinking she'd do anything – or if she did toss it at him. She reached across the table, popping it into his mouth. Olivia laughed seeing Peter's expression. "You didn't expect that." She tilted her head slightly. She liked surprising him. Something about it felt foreign. Maybe it had to do with the fact he'd already been in a relationship with another version of herself and she thought there wasn't anything left to surprise him with.

"No," Peter admitted, "I didn't." He smiled finishing the fry. "My turn?" He teased reaching for one. "Open up." He grinned tossing it at her but missing her mouth. It hit her chin and fell to the table.

Olivia laughed, "not even close."

"It was close," Peter objected, "besides you put in my mouth, I was trying to toss it into yours. You cheated."

Olivia shook her head, "I don't see how I cheated." She finished her second drink and the waitress brought her and Peter another one.

Peter lifted a chicken wing from the table, glancing up at Olivia. "Open up." He teased.

"Don't you dare!" Her eyes widened in horror. She knew if he did toss it at her, she'd have a huge mess all over her face and probably her clothes if she wasn't lucky.

Peter grinned, taking a bite before glancing back up at her. "I would if it meant I wouldn't get shot." He laughed, "but seeing as how you're the one carrying the weapon, I'm not taking any chances." He finished the wing before grabbing a second one. "Share with me?" He gestured towards the basket.

Olivia reluctantly grabbed one with a nod, "thanks." She hated to admit she was hungrier than she initially thought.

"So how was the lab? You had to write your report?" He hadn't seen her in a few hours and wanted to know what she was up to. He knew she'd had to finish her report for Broyles but hadn't thought it would have taken as long as it did.

"I did," Olivia nodded slowly, "I also got changed," she admitted – apparently he hadn't noticed the fact she'd showered and dressed for tonight. She tried not to feel disappointed. It was stupid to be upset over it. This was just drinks out, nothing special.

Peter smiled "I thought you looked different," he nodded towards her, "but you're hairs up."

"I couldn't decide," Olivia laughed. "I used to wear it down all the time and then I don't know it seems like the last few weeks it has just been - easier?" She couldn't explain what felt like an irrational decision she was making.

Peter didn't say anything, just merely nodded and smiled.

"What?" Olivia asked him, curiously.

"She always wore her hair up at work," Peter admitted. "It's probably why I'm constantly staring." He grinned. "You really wear your hair down?"

"I did until you came out of nowhere," she emphasized with a laugh. "Okay this is just getting weirder and weirder." She chewed on her bottom lip before grabbing another fry. "You want to hear something really weird?" She knew he would.

Peter nodded, "sure, go ahead."

Olivia laughed, hanging her head slightly, unable to meet his stare. "The other day when I came into the lab and you were there – do you remember how I had trouble looking at you?"

Peter frowned, "yeah I remember you looked flushed. I thought you were sick, coming down with a fever or something."

"I had another dream that you were in," she let the words hang in the air for a moment. "The dreams have gotten a lot more intense every night – except for last night." She confessed. "Sleeping beside you, I don't remember dreaming anything."

"That's, interesting." Peter admitted. He reached across the table, gently touching her arm. "What kind of dreams, Olivia?" He knew from his own they'd been quite intense. He hoped none had been bad.

"Are you really going to make me spell it out for you?" She laughed feeling slightly embarrassed. Her cheeks were flushing slightly and Peter nodded in understanding.

"Oh. Those type of dreams."

Olivia laughed, "yes and no. They weren't always that way. Every night though, they seem to get more intense."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He offered.

Olivia glanced up with a faint smile, "you want me to tell you about them? I don't think I can." She certainly couldn't do it here.

Peter nodded slowly, "that's okay." He didn't want to make her uncomfortable. "I just thought – we used to be intimate in the other timeline and maybe they're memories, not just dreams."

Olivia finished her drink. "Maybe. We can talk about it back at your place," she wasn't closing the door to the topic entirely. She was just out of her comfort-zone discussing it at the bar.

Peter nodded with a smile, "fair enough."

Olivia reached for some tortilla chips, "I'm glad you went ahead and ordered appetizers," she met his stare, "I guess my stomach was hungrier than I realized."

"That happens," he smiled standing up.

Olivia raised an eye. "Where are you going?"

"About to ask a beautiful woman to dance. Is that okay?" Peter quipped.

Olivia nodded slowly. "I guess so." That surprised her. "Just stay within my sight, okay? I'm responsible if you go missing."

Peter laughed, "it's cute how you have no clue I'm talking about you." He held out his hand, "dance with me."

"What?" She nearly choked on her words, reaching for the last of his drink and finishing it off without so much as asking.

"Come on," Peter smiled, "it's a good song. Dance with me." He reached for her hand and Olivia didn't object. She climbed out of the booth and held his hand, following him to the dance floor.

"I should warn you, Peter, I'm a terrible dancer." Olivia didn't want him expecting perfection – she was far from it.

Peter merely shrugged, "you got the tops I got the bottoms." He saw the peculiar expression, "my feet." He emphasized. "Just go with it." He led her onto the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her waist. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck, immediately drinking in his scent once again. It was intoxicating. Their bodies were pressed together and she felt her heart pounding at their closeness.

"Peter," she breathed into his ear, pulling him closer so only he could hear her. "Why are you glowing?"

He laughed softly. She didn't pull away, merely gave a confused expression, tilting her head slightly – curious about what she was seeing. "I'm from the other side, remember?"

"Okay." That didn't explain it to her. "I don't get it."

Peter twirled her around and back into his arms, "people from the other side emit a glow but only those treated as children with Cortexiphan can see it."

Olivia nodded slowly, it made more sense. "Why didn't I see it earlier?"

Peter smiled, "are you nervous?"

Olivia laughed, "I'm terrified I'm going to break your toes!"

He held her close in his arms, "don't be." Immediately he felt her body relax against him and she shifted slightly as her cheek brushed against his stubble. He suppressed a moan, wanting to reach out and kiss her.

"Okay," she whispered closing her eyes momentarily burying her head in his neck. The scent stirred something within her. Her insides ached and she whimpered softly at the discomfort wishing he could satisfy her urges.

"What is it?" Peter whispered, his voice raspy and thick. He was feeling affected by her closeness as well and pretty soon he knew she'd feel it if they kept dancing this close.

"We should head back," Olivia breathed reluctantly pulling away. She gave him a faint smile before heading for the table, pulling out her credit card and paying for drinks and appetizers.

Peter climbed back into the booth wondering what would happen next. Would they pretend there wasn't a spark when clearly they both felt something? Would they discuss her dreams back at his place or would she push him away? All he could do was hope that she'd open up and maybe find her way back to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Olivia brushed against Peter as they walked alongside one another on the way home. "We should have a contest," she smiled glancing at him.

Peter raised a curious eye as they rounded the corner, now on Peter's street. They were still several blocks away but he didn't mind the fresh air and more importantly the company. "Depends, what are the stakes?"

Olivia laughed, "you haven't even heard what the contest is and already you're ready to bet?" She shook her head glancing at him curiously.

"You can't blame me. If it involves you getting even remotely naked I'm game." Peter teased her, knowing that the level of alcohol in her body wasn't enough to her drunk but it was enough to lower her inhibitions.

She smirked, "you don't get to see me naked, Peter. Not before I get to see you naked." She waged her finger at him. "Actually that should be our contest," she laughed, forgetting what the original intended game was. This one definitely seemed more fun.

"Okay, how do we play?" Peter mused.

"You have to find a way to get me out my clothes without taking them off me." Olivia smirked, "the winner that can keep their clothes on the longest -"

"Gets to see the other naked first?" Peter laughed, it was quite obvious that would be a winning prize.

Olivia held up a finger, "you're interrupting me. The winner gets one wish granted from the loser." 

"Wish?" Peter laughed, "I don't know about you but I'm no genie."

"Well then favor or whatever you want." Olivia shrugged, "that is – unless you're too scared to play."

Peter shrugged, walking up to the house and pulling out his key from his pocket. "Seems like an easy win." Already he was plotting how he could get Olivia Dunham naked in his home tonight. It didn't seem like such a bad idea. In fact it could turn out to be one of the most enjoyable nights if he played his cards right and he was a betting man.

"So you would think," Olivia cocked her head to the side with a smirk. "After you," she gestured letting him enter his home first and Olivia followed inside.

Immediately Peter removed his coat and shoes glancing at the door as Olivia locked it and stood there waiting. "What?"

"Just seeing as how I'm already ahead." She nodded towards the items he'd just removed.

Peter rolled his eyes, "those don't count. What really counts are the items no one sees. My boxers, your bra and underwear." He smiled. "Those are the gold." He was definitely imagining her underwear, curious if she wore a black lace bra or something a little more traditional.

Olivia laughed, "so if I tossed you my bra right now but left my shirt on what – you think you'd win?"

Peter shrugged, "I'd be one step closer, that's for sure." He smiled, "but please by all means, make yourself at home."

"That's not going to happen." She smiled walking into his kitchen. "Do you have anything to drink?"

Peter followed her and opened up a cabinet that he had recently filled that evening with food and a bottle of whiskey. "As long as you're not going anywhere," he knew she talked about staying over but he really didn't want her thinking she could drive.

"It's not for me," she laughed taking the bottle and grabbing a glass filling it for him. "I want you to have it," Olivia offered. "I'm trying to get you drunk," she half-teased though the words dripped out like honey to his ears. She laughed softly, the alcohol she had earlier was now definitely warming her up.

Peter smiled putting the drink down along with the bottle. "I don't think you or I need any more to drink." Though he knew he could handle a few more shots and he was fairly confident she could as well – he also didn't want there to be any regrets come tomorrow. Right now they were having fun and he didn't want to see that disappear.

"Fine," Olivia breathed pouting as she felt his body pinning her into the cabinets. "Peter," she purred letting her eyes momentarily close while she felt her heart pounding in her chest.

He was certain he felt his own heart skip a beat at the sound of his name on her lips. "Maybe we should get you upstairs and into bed."

Olivia smiled, "don't think you're going to win this game, Peter."

Peter shook his head, "if it really means that much to you," his hands moved to the hem of his shirt, lifting it over his head and off. He let it hit the floor with a soft thud. "You want to win?"

Olivia wasn't sure what she was supposed to say to that. Was he serious? She didn't want him to just give in and let her win. That wasn't right or fun but then again seeing him naked wasn't exactly a bad prize. "I do," she confessed, her eyes growing darker with lust and desire as she leaned closer. She could feel the heat radiating off him and onto her.

"So do I," Peter admitted with a smile, "come on, upstairs." He moved his hands to her hips gently, only to move her aside so he could turn off the kitchen lights. He glanced back at Olivia as he headed towards the stairs. "Coming?"

Olivia didn't think she was capable of answering. She merely nodded and followed him up the stairs. She was certain her pulse was racing. She felt sweat beading her forehead and was fairly confident her cheeks were flushed. Just seeing him without a shirt was stirring something deep within her.

As they reached the top of the stairs, Peter led her towards the guest room, opening the door. "There's a fresh change of sheets," he offered, "and the bathroom is just down the hall. If you need anything you can come get me."

Olivia merely stared, her focus entirely on him. Her heart was pounding and she couldn't resist the urge she was feeling to lean in and brush her lips over his. She reached up one hand finding the back of his neck as her lips ever so gently grazed his. The kiss was tentative, uncertain. She was unsure at first of what she was doing – not physically so much as the fact a lot had transpired over the past few days. She didn't know what would come of this, if anything.

Peter smiled, pulling back slightly the grin on his face only growing wider. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do," he made it entirely clear that this was up to her. He loved her – he knew that she was the woman he'd loved a lifetime but he wasn't going to force it. He trusted that he'd find his way back into her heart, however long it took.

"I want to be here," she whispered, a smile playing on her lips. "Am I asking too much if I stay with you tonight? In your room? Not that anything has to happen," Olivia clarified, "I just slept really well last night beside you." She almost regretted her words, realizing how hopelessly pathetic she sounded until Peter reached out and ran his fingers over her forearm.

"Of course. No questions asked," he smiled, "anytime you want company, all you have to do is ask." He took her hand and led her towards his bedroom. "I can give you something to change into from my dresser," he offered knowing she hadn't brought any fresh clothes with her. Though at least tomorrow was Saturday and hopefully she wouldn't be called into work in the morning.

Olivia smiled, "and if I do that, you win the bet." She shook her head.

Peter shrugged, "well I suppose you could sleep naked."

Her eyes narrowed, "or I could sleep in what I'm already wearing." Though it hardly seemed comfortable for sleeping in, she didn't want to give in just yet either. She wanted to win damnit! "I suppose I could borrow a shirt." So long as she kept it on and her undergarments he wouldn't win. She wondered how much longer this game would go on. It was funny to begin with but now it was feeling more and more absurd. What had she been thinking while she was drinking? Clearly she wasn't thinking.

"Nice answer," Peter smiled opening his dresser drawer and pulling out a t-shirt. He examined the letters closely, wondering how it got there.

"You went to M.I.T.?" Olivia asked with a frown seeing the shirt he was handing her. "Wait this can't be yours, it has to be Walters." She surmised.

"Actually it is mine," he paused thinking it over, "but that shirt should never have been in this house, just like the toy airplane downstairs." The two timelines were definitely bleeding together. He just wasn't sure what that meant of his existence or theirs. He tried not to think about it tonight.

"Thanks for the shirt," Olivia smiled weakly, "I'm just going to take this into the bathroom." She gestured not quite comfortable stripping down in front of him.

"Sure," Peter nodded watching her disappear into the bathroom before shutting the door. He let out a soft sigh, getting his own pajamas on before climbing beneath the covers waiting for her to join him.

A few minutes later Olivia emerged from the bathroom, flipping off the light and slipping into bed beside Peter. She rolled onto her side, facing him. Even in the darkness of the bedroom she could see him. He was staring at her and she couldn't look away. Tentatively she leaned in, shifting closer as her lips met his in a soft kiss. Her eyes closed as she reluctantly pulled away. "Do you still think I'm not her?"

Peter smiled weakly unsure how to answer such a question. He leaned in, shuffling his body closer as he wrapped an arm around her waist and rested his forehead against hers. "I think you're amazing, just the way you are." He emphasized. "I really like you," he breathed with a smile.

"That's good because I really like you too," Olivia confessed feeling her cheeks redden as the smile grew on her face. She leaned in kissing him again. "I'm sorry I can't remember you from this other life we shared," her hands moved over and down his back, "I wish I could. I know it would be easier for you."

Peter smiled, "right now I don't care if you never remember," he confessed. The fact she liked him, was sharing a bed with him and they were kissing was enough of a start in the right direction.

"You care a little," Olivia countered, raising a curious eye.

Peter nodded, "okay a little but this is nice, exploring new territory together." He kissed her again and Olivia rolled onto her back, pulling Peter above her.

"Do you want me to tell you about that dream I had or would you rather I show you?" She smiled letting one foot make its way up his leg. The grin on Peter's face was the best answer she could hope for considering he seemed too excited to speak. "Don't say anything," Olivia laughed softly realizing the affect she had on him, she liked it. Her lips moved from his mouth to his neck, leaving a trail of kisses as her she moved down and across his chest.

Peter opened his mouth but was finding the words difficult. "Was this really your dream?" He rasped struggling to keep his eyes open. He felt her fingers teasing his stomach and he knew what was coming.

Olivia laughed, "does it matter?" She knew to him it did, just a little. She moved her lips back to his ear. "I promise that the next round, you can do exactly as I say when I tell you the dream." She saw the smile on his face as she rolled them around and straddled his hips. She teased him, grinding her hips into his listening to his moans and whimpers knowing exactly how he was feeling as she was feeling that way too.

"Olivia," he breathed letting his hands fall to her hips, slowly inching the t-shirt she was wearing of his as his fingers moved beneath and landed on the hem of her underwear. He rolled them around, pinning her beneath him unable to take her torture for much longer. He tried not to compare notes, compare Olivias' as he kissed her from beneath him. "Are you sure?" He asked her once more before she gave a silent nod. His fingers hooked into her the edges of her underwear, pushing them down her hips.

"I want you," Olivia answered smiling up at him, her fingers working his boxers free before shifting slightly, pulling off his M.I.T. shirt she'd been wearing. She settled back down onto the mattress, wrapping a leg around him as she pulled him down to her. "Peter," she whispered staring up at him, her eyes shining like the stars staring down at him.

He leaned in, unable to stop himself from kissing her. He loved her and already he was falling madly in love with her, all over again. "You're so beautiful," he confessed as he slowly slid inside her warmth. He watched her face, her expression as her fingers gripped his arm and then moved across his back.

She pulled him deeper, shifting beneath him to allow him more access as her head dipped back and her back arched. Peter took it as a sign to continue, his lips dancing across her neck as he buried himself repeatedly within her. He felt her insides quivering and her body trembling as she gasped for air. He could tell she was almost there and he wanted to give her that sensation – bring her to oblivion together.

She moaned as her head tilted back again, her hands growing restless as they reached for the headboard. She needed more, craved him inside of her and even though he was burying every inch she wanted him deeper. Her lips parted, the sounds coming from her even Peter had never heard in all the years they'd made love together. "Peter, oh –" she was certain her heart skipped a beat as her pulse pounded rapidly and she felt his hands tightening around her fingers.

"Come with me," he rasped into her ear, covering her lips with another kiss as he felt her tongue dueling with his. She was hungry and needy in this moment and he was there to satisfy every craving she had. A slight gasp escaped her lips as he felt her orgasm ride through her body. He kept pushing inside of her, feeling the pulsating and it was exactly what took him over the edge.

Together they lay tangled in a heap, gasping for air, sweaty and neither caring. Olivia eventually reached for the sheet as she felt them cooling down, covering them. "I'm so glad, I didn't show you that in the bar." Olivia smiled.

"Hmm?" Peter asked hearing her but not quite comprehending what she was talking about.

"I told you a little bit ago I could tell you or show you. If I'd have said that in the bar, we'd have both been arrested." Olivia teased.

Peter rolled onto his back, one arm reaching out for Olivia as she moved onto her side. Her fingers danced across his chest. "I guess it's a good thing we waited until we got back to my place." He surmised, a smile growing on his face. "You always find ways to surprise me," Peter laughed softly. "Though you do realize, I win the bet."

"No way!" Olivia shook her head in disbelief. "You took my clothes off me and if I recall the bet was -"

He quickly interrupted her. "No, the last piece of clothing you removed was the t-shirt and you had removed my boxers so I win." The smile was proudly etched across his face. "I'll think about it tonight, what you have to do for me tomorrow since I won."

"In your dreams," Olivia laughed, "I won. Fair and square."

"How do you figure?" Peter cocked an eye at her.

"It was my game." Olivia shrugged. "So I win. Simple as that."

Peter gave her a look, "you are just like a little kid when it comes to winning."

Olivia smiled, "oh come on, I don't think you exactly lost tonight."

"No, you're right. I think we both won." Peter admitted. "I'm not complaining, by far." He made it clear, "I just think you're the one that will have to do the favor for me but I promise it won't be so terrible."

Olivia gave him a look, "I'll think about it. Maybe," she yawned. She leaned back onto the pillow, closing her eyes.

"Get some sleep," Peter offered seeing her struggling to stay awake.

"Goodnight," she yawned curling into him.

"Goodnight." He smiled, feeling right at home. He was certain now more than ever, that she was his Olivia.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for such a delay! Thanks for all the feedback and glad to see everyone that's sticking with this wanting more

Chapter 8:

Peter rolled over, his eyes opening and he reached out feeling the empty sheets beside him. "Olivia?" He breathed rubbing at his eyes sitting up in bed. He didn't see her. He glanced around, frowning. He wouldn't have expected her to leave, especially since she was supposed to be watching him. Unless that other agent had returned and was keeping watch outside his home again.

With a heavy sigh he pushed himself out of bed. Grabbing his boxers from the floor, Peter slipped them back on before walking down the stairs. He didn't see her in the living room and as he walked into the kitchen, a smile spread across his face as he watched Olivia – the cabinet open and her stretching for two cups. She was wearing his shirt and definitely nothing underneath.

"Good morning," he breathed walking into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. He felt her lean back into his embrace.

"Morning," Olivia smiled turning her head back slightly to see him. "I was just making coffee and was about to put on some toast and bacon."

"No eggs?" He smiled.

"I didn't see any in your fridge." Olivia turned around in his embrace. "Was I missing something?"

He thought about it for a moment. "No. Forgot the eggs at the store. Toast and bacon will have to be our breakfast."

Olivia smiled, "don't forget the coffee." She leaned closer, her body pressed tight to his as she stared at his lips.

"I won't," he whispered leaning in, capturing her mouth in a searing hot kiss.

Gently she pushed him backwards with a smile. Peter gave her a peculiar look at first, "don't want to get burned." She admitted. The stove was on behind her and Peter nodded as he wrapped his arms around her again.

"Don't want that." He nodded in agreement.

Olivia leaned in, stealing another kiss from his lips before pulling back. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good," Peter smiled watching as she turned back around and moved towards the stove to turn the bacon over. "What about you?"

"Well I can honestly say I don't remember dreaming anything."

"That's good, right?" He asked curiously.

Olivia laughed, "seems like a good thing." She glanced at him, watching as Peter took the two mugs she'd pulled out earlier and was now pouring them each a cup of coffee.

"So I was thinking," Peter paused watching Olivia at the stove, "since it's Saturday, I was hoping you'd stay over for the day and maybe we could go on a date?" He was trying to woo her, as much as he could. He knew this was all new for her and to him the past – or rather the future that would never be – was just that, no more than one remembering a dream.

Olivia smiled, "that depends. What did you have in mind?" She heard her cell phone buzzing on the counter and grimaced, "hold that thought." She held up a finger to keep him quiet as she flipped it open, "Agent Dunham." She answered the call.

Peter watched her curiously. He suspected it was Broyles calling her in for an assignment. Honestly he hoped it wasn't. He wished it was Olivia's younger sister, Rachel. At least he could handle the three of them or rather four if Ella was around. He studied her features, seeing the look of frustration and knew they weren't getting an easy case. He barely heard Olivia speak and finally she did, agreeing to meet before hanging up. "Everything okay?" He didn't have to ask to know it wasn't.

"Duty calls," she sighed turning off the stove. Thankfully breakfast had just finished.

Peter watched as she moved to walk past him, only to grab her waist, keeping her in place. "We should eat. Even if it's a quick bite."

"I'm no longer hungry," she confessed. "You eat." There was no point in relaying him the details right now and ruining his appetite as well.

"That bad?" Peter guessed grabbing a piece of bacon with a fork, taking it off the stove. "Don't tell me." He didn't want the food coming back up. He suspected he'd find out soon enough. Reluctantly he let go, watching as she trailed up the stairs to grab her clothes. Peter ate as quickly as he could, practically burning his tongue. He left the toast for Olivia, suspecting she might want it on the drive. At least it was something light to eat. He headed up the stairs coming into the bedroom, watching as she worked her shoes back on. "I'm coming with you." He wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Peter," she sighed unsure if he would be able to help their investigation. She knew she'd need to call Agent Timmy to watch over Peter if she wasn't with him though and she didn't have much time to waste. "Just - get dressed quickly, please." She nodded. "Broyles wants us at the scene five minutes ago."

Peter pulled on his pants and a shirt, not wasting a moment. "I'm ready," he offered grabbing a pair of socks and taking them downstairs to slip his shoes on. Olivia grabbed her coat and buttoned it up, pulling out her keys as she opened the front door, holding it open for Peter, waiting for him before closing it. Together they headed to the car. "So where to?"

"Just outside of Boston," she glanced at him feeling his hand resting on her thigh. "Peter," she chewed her bottom lip apprehensively.

He frowned seeing the look on her face and removed his hand with a frown. "You regret what we did?" It didn't seem that way this morning but right now the look on her face was telling him different.

"No!" She quickly shook her head eyeing him quickly before returning her attention to the road. She shifted in her seat, "I just think – we need to be careful. If Broyles were to find out.."

"What?" Peter shook his head. "What would he do?" They'd never cared before about being together, why was it different now? He barely even worked for the FBI!

"For starters he'll think you've compromised my judgment and I'm not agreeing with that assessment," she quickly clarified for him, "but I think he'll grow even more suspicious of you. Let me show him slowly that we're friends, that I trust you and he has a reason to trust you as well."

Peter stared at her, deciding whether he should be angry or relieved. He didn't seem to have much of a choice. "I hope you're not suggesting we start renting a motel room, sneaking around." That was the last thing he wanted.

"I promise it'll be only a few weeks, maybe a couple of months tops." Olivia tried to assure him. She reached for his hand, "I like you but I think I can help you more if we do it this way. The last thing I want is Broyles keeping me further away from you, thinking you're up to no good."

Peter laughed darkly, "I didn't realize falling for someone was a crime."

"Peter," Olivia eyed him.

"I'll behave," he promised with a nod, keeping his hands in his lap.

She glanced at him, "I know you will." She trusted him. She couldn't explain the feeling, considering she hardly trusted anyone. "Listen, after this case if things turn out okay, well, even if they don't—" she was rambling, "maybe you can come back to my place?" She was trying to tell him they wouldn't need a motel room because she wanted him in her life, she just wasn't ready to make it official or make some proper announcement yet.

"Why don't we take this day one step at a time?" He offered. He gave her a weak smile. He had a feeling by the look on her face that either way this day would be long and tiring. He wasn't sure at the end of it that she would even want his company. He didn't want to push her into something he didn't want.

"Okay, fair enough." Olivia agreed with a nod.

"So," he shifted in his seat glancing at her, "what's this case that will make me lose my appetite?" He asked curiously.

Olivia sighed, "I may as well give it to you now," she nodded weakly, "there's a boy the police found in the woods. No ID on him and from the sound of it, unlikely they'll be able to easily identify him."

"Wild animal?" Peter guessed though he knew if it were then they wouldn't be involved.

"Broyles didn't seem to think so. He said the case was peculiar." Olivia let the words hang in the air as she turned into the forest preserve and as the car slowed along the path up ahead you could see flashing red and blue lights.

Peter didn't ask for any further details. He watched her white knuckling the steering wheel and could tell without words that she was upset. He stepped out from the car, Olivia beside him as they approached the CRIME SCENE tape. Olivia flashed her badge, "he's with me," she informed the officer, gesturing at Peter. Together they walked further into the woods, careful of the evidence. Peter grimaced seeing blood near his feet though the body looked to be another ten feet away. "He was dragged?"

Broyles was standing over the body, looking sullen as he stared down at it. "What do you make of this?"

Olivia bent down curiously, studying the armor that the victim appeared to be wearing. "It's small." She noted, "a young adult, probably male." She glanced at Broyles, "do you think an animal did this?"

Broyles gave her a solemn look, "the bite marks are human."

Peter felt his stomach somersault. It was no wonder that Olivia had chosen not to eat breakfast earlier that morning. She'd been smart. "Werewolf?" Peter guessed, half-joking.

Broyles shook his head, "Astrid will bring the body back to the lab for Walter to analyze but doubtful. The claw marks aren't wolf. I've never seen anything quite like it."

Olivia nodded weakly glancing along the forest catching site of bites of flesh and blood. "Why armor?"

Peter spoke up, "it's like he knew what he was in for, coming here, alone."

Olivia glanced back towards the parking lot. "Did we find the victims car?" Peter began walking in the opposite direction, further into the woods though incredibly careful of evidence as he walked.

Broyles shook his head, "No. What are you doing?" He asked Peter.

"I thought I saw something," Peter admitted taking a few more steps. Just beneath a rock was a torn slip of paper. He bent down, "can someone toss me a set of gloves?"

Olivia carefully approached pulling on her gloves before picking up the ripped paper. It wasn't more than three or four square inches in total. "The paper looks like it's from a printing press. We'll have Astrid look into it. Maybe she can figure out a few of the words and come up with its origin." She suspected it was from a book by the texture but she couldn't be certain without further analyzing it.

Broyles glanced at Olivia, "It could be a token, if this was a human it's entirely possible there will be another victim."

Olivia frowned, "you think someone did this for fun? Sent the boy into the forest with a suit of armor to outrun – what exactly?"

Broyles nodded grimly, "we've seen worse."

Olivia heard a car door slam, "sorry I'm late!" Astrid's voice chimed through the forest as she ducked beneath the yellow tape.

"We've got something for you to take back to the lab," Olivia gestured Astrid over as she placed the evidence into a bag. "I need you to analyze the paper and see if you can figure out where it comes from. It's possible it's from a book of some kind."

"Oh a little mystery," Astrid smiled trying her best to make a bad situation a little lighter.

Broyles expression remained the same, "Astrid you should get the body, what's left of it, back for Walter to look over. See if he can determine what exactly killed this young man."

Olivia spoke up, "we also need an ID. Peter and I will head back to the lab and start looking through Missing Persons reports of males in their late teens and early twenties."

Broyles eyed Peter, "you up to helping her on the case?"

Peter nodded, "you're paying me a stipend, seems the least I can do." He tried not to make it into a big deal.

Broyles nodded, "good. We can use all the help we can get." He answered turning and heading towards the parking lot.

Olivia glanced at Peter, "come on," she gestured, "let's head back to the lab."

Peter didn't say anything. He followed her towards the car, careful of the bits of body spewed across the forest. He was silently grateful he wasn't responsible for finding all the parts missing. Though he knew going back to the lab would be no picnic either. Walter would be there and likely unhappy to see him. He wasn't going to dwell on it. He had Olivia by his side, things would look up – eventually.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

The drive to the lab was relatively silent. "How are you holding up?" Olivia asked catching a sideways glance at him as drove. The scene was more than slightly disturbing and she had a sinking feeling it could get worse. Though how was that even possible?

"I've seen – a lot of things with Fringe," Peter assured her, "I'm fine." This wasn't the first gruesome case they've worked. He was never a fan of seeing body parts spewed around but at least he wasn't living Astrid's life – having to clean it up, bag and tag it for Walter.

"Okay, good." Olivia nodded weakly. "Again I'm sorry about this morning, what I said in the car," she couldn't help but feel bad. In all honesty she didn't want to hide her relationship with Peter but she wondered why that was. She barely knew him – a week or so they'd been working together and already she'd jumped into bed with him. It wasn't like her – at least not in the world she knew. It puzzled her to think that she had feelings for a man she barely knew. His presence around her made her feel something she couldn't describe – safe, comforted, loved? Perhaps it was better not thinking about it.

Peter glanced at her, "it's okay. It's probably better because I will need all the help I can get to build a device to fix the timeline."

Olivia raised an eye, "I thought you were done with all that?" She had hoped he'd been done.

"Why?" He didn't have to ask the question to already know the answer. Yet the question still left his lips awaiting her reply.

Anxiously she chewed her bottom lip. "Listen, I like you. I care about you. I thought it was clear you felt something towards me, I mean last night – I don't do that with just anyone." She shot him a look. "I get it. You're upset with me because I want to keep what we had a secret but Peter – if you reset the timeline, I'll vanish. Walter will vanish. Or worse I'll remember everything and you'll be gone, forever." She slammed on the brakes, pulling over to the side of the road, staring at him now, giving Peter her full attention. "I won't let you do that. No matter what it takes, I'm not going to lose you again."

He frowned, seeing definitely a spark of his Olivia within this woman that he was gradually falling for. He still wanted to believe she was his Olivia, he hadn't changed his mind on such facts. Instead it was what he wanted to do with the information – knowing she was the Olivia he loved for a lifetime and then some, he wanted them to remember the past together. He hoped he could easily merge the two past timelines and in essence they would both be here with both sets of memories. Maybe it was a stupid idea. "I don't want to lose you either," he confessed, "but all I want is for my life to return to the way it was. You and me madly in love and Walter actually caring about me instead of being afraid. Don't you think it's worth it. If not for us but for Walter. He was doing so much better where I came from. He was living in a house, the house I'm living in with me. He was happy – albeit he's still Walter in some respects but he wasn't afraid to leave the lab."

She unbuckled her seatbelt, turning to face him. "Before you arrived, before I met you and dreamed about you, I was lonely Peter. I didn't know what it was like to trust someone, to love someone completely. The last man I'd been with our entire relationship was a secret until he died. I couldn't save him and after that I swore it was better to be alone than to suffer through that again. Except I wasn't happy, I was miserable. I became my job. I'm not happy about it, sure it makes me a good agent but I didn't have anyone to turn to when they kidnapped me to the other side. I had no real friends when I returned. Sure, Astrid and I talk but it's not the same thing as trusting someone implicitly." She wasn't sure where she was going with her conversation but Peter saw the look and fire in her eyes.

"You trust me implicitly?" He gently asked. He knew that they only knew each other about a week and the Olivia he would have suspected if it had been an entirely new timeline would never have let her guard down. Maybe the timeline was fixing itself. He'd seen little things and wondered if time was the answer and he would just merely have to wait.

"I do," Olivia breathed staring at him. "Maybe I shouldn't but my gut, my instincts, everything within me tells me you're one of the good guys." She smiled weakly, "I don't want to lose you, Peter. You belong with me."

He'd heard those words before and he leaned in, resting his forehead against hers. "I don't want to lose you either but I think, maybe we can work together and mend whatever has transpired between the timeline. You won't lose me and I won't lose you." He kissed her softly, "I won't let that happen. I promise."

She sighed softly, her eyes closed against his lips. "You can't promise an unknown, Peter. You didn't know the machine would erase you from existence. You didn't know that when you did finally return none of us would remember you."

He smiled weakly brushing his thumb against her cheek, "but I think you do know me. I think deep down, even without the memories you still know who I am because what we have – "

"Runs deeper," she whispered feeling it too. Never had she felt something so warm and inviting, so comfortable and secure in someone she hardly knew. "I want to trust you, Peter. I do trust you. I'm just worried you'll vanish and I'll be left with a gaping hole in my heart again."

He leaned in kissing her a second time. "You trust me," he reminded her and he watched her nod faintly. "Then I promise you there is nothing to worry about."

Somehow she doubted that but she kept such thoughts to herself. Reluctantly she pulled back from his embrace. "I suppose we should get back on the road." She knew Broyles would be wondering where they were, as would Astrid if she managed to get to the lab before they did. Olivia buckled herself back into her seat as did Peter. She glanced in her rearview and side mirrors before pulling out into traffic.

It wasn't long before they arrived at Harvard. They headed out of the car and towards the lab. Olivia walked in first, with Peter trailing right behind her, hoping Walter wouldn't overreact again seeing him.

"Walter, I've brought a friend with me, Peter." She tried coaxing hoping that he would be less hostile.

"He's not a friend!" Walter spat out, "I don't see him!" He pretended to close his eyes, covering his eyes with his hands.

"Walter," Peter sighed, really hoping they could get past this already.

"Or hear him!" Walter plugged his ears like a child.

Olivia walked over towards Walter, resting a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Walter. He's here to help with an investigation. Just think of him as a consultant for the FBI."

Peter raised an eyebrow, wondering what exactly made her call him that. Was it Broyles that referred to Peter as a consultant or perhaps something more was going on? He hoped the latter. "I'll just – stay over here," he offered moving to the opposite side of the lab where the computer was. He knew they needed to do a search on Missing Persons and this was as good a place as any to do the work.

"Well don't come any closer!" Walter pointed accusingly, his eyes narrow as he watched Peter for a long moment before returning his attention to Olivia. "I don't trust him!" Walter hissed loudly into her ear.

Olivia made a face as she patted his shoulder, "I know, Walter, but I do." She affirmed before walking towards Peter and pulling up a chair for herself. "Scoot over a little," she needed access to the keyboard. Once Peter shuffled his chair a few inches Olivia reached for the keyboard and began typing her username and password, gaining access to the FBI database. She accessed recent missing persons records that the FBI had acquired when evidence suggested foul play or there was a chance the individual had crossed state borders. "We should dig a little deeper." She suggested opening another window as she accessed multiple counties reports within the Boston metro area.

"You think we'll find the boy?" He asked curiously. They didn't have much of a description to go on. Even with seeing his body – he wasn't easily identifiable.

Olivia glanced at Peter, "I think we'll have more to go on after Astrid brings what's left of the body back to the lab. If we're lucky his DNA will already be in the system and we'll have something to go on."

Either way it wasn't a happy scenario. A missing boy was dead and someone would have to inform the family after they indentified who he was. Olivia studied the screen, flipping through pages and pages. Peter sighed as he sat beside her, "wouldn't this be easier to do with actual files?" He missed the hard pages, the rough edges and heavy weight to the casefiles they used to sift through together.

"There would be too many at this point to have brought to the lab. If we're lucky the DNA will tell us who he is and from there we can -"

"We can what?" Peter asked, "find the suspect because unless it's his parents or immediate family I doubt there will be an easy connection wrapped up nice and tight in the file."

Olivia stalled for a moment. "The slip of paper, it has to mean something."

"Can I?" Peter asked gesturing towards the screen of the computer.

"Go ahead," Olivia shifted her chair enough so that Peter could scoot in. She watched him typing away into a search engine. He typed in the one word he remembered and that had been clear as day, 'Panem'. Olivia hadn't made much out of the sheet of paper. It was dirty and grimy but she did remember that as well after he'd typed it out. "What are you thinking?"

"In the not so distant future there is a movie that comes out and I remember the name Panem from it. Maybe this guy got hold of the book. Maybe I'm completely wrong with the idea but I knew I heard it from somewhere." The search engine popped up a multitude of 'Hunger Games' websites, fansites and even an official site for the movie being released next year. "See!" Peter pointed at the screen.

Olivia smiled weakly patting his shoulder. "I never doubted you." She watched as he clicked a link to one of the websites as it described the city of Panem and what the Hunger Games precisely meant. Olivia's eyes narrowed, "wait." She glanced at Peter. "How much of this movie do you remember?"

"It was a long time ago." He confessed, "I can tell you who won –"

"No!" Olivia held up a hand. "I want to know, what we saw today in the woods. Could that possibly be a reenactment of the book?"

Peter sighed thinking it over. "It's entirely possible. Or someone thought they'd create their own version for fun?" He shrugged. "Either way, it means there could possibly be more victims."

Olivia frowned, "we haven't even identified this one yet," she didn't like the sound of more people dying – no known suspect and a heap of more victims potentially on the way.

Astrid pushed open the doors along with a team that was moving the body on a gurney into the lab. "I just got off the phone with Broyles," Astrid glanced at Olivia, "I think you should call and talk to him."

Olivia frowned grabbing her cell phone and dialing Broyles. It was unlike Astrid not to just say what was on her mind. "Sir?" Olivia answered as he picked up the line.

Broyles had a dire look on his face, "we have more bad news, Agent Dunham. Someone recorded the murder on camera. They've released the footage on the internet."

"What?" her eyes widened. "Do we have a suspect?"

Broyles barely shook his head, "no. We have a tech team running down the IP right now and a SWAT team standing by as soon as we locate its origin."

"I don't think the guy will be waiting," Olivia breathed. "Peter realized the paper we found this morning was from a book, The Hunger Games." She gave him full credit. "We think he's going to try and kill again."

Broyles took the new information in, "then we better find him before he finds his next target. I suggest you familiarize yourself with the books, Agent Dunham. If he is going off what he's read it's entirely possible his next victim or murder will be in there."

"Yes, Sir." Olivia nodded hanging up the phone. She glanced at Peter, "whoever he is, he's broadcasting what he did all over the internet."

Peter's eyes widened in disbelief. "What's our next move?"

"He's got SWAT standing by and tech dissecting the IP address. I'm guessing this guy knows a thing or two and has tried to hide where he is." Olivia admitted. " It's possible he's working with a team and isn't alone."

Peter frowned, "it still doesn't quite explain what killed our victim."

Olivia shook her head, "no. It doesn't. Come on." Olivia stood up gesturing for Peter to follow.

"Where are we going?" He asked right on her heels.

"To get a copy of that book."


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for everyone's reviews and those still reading! I managed to write 3 chapters yesterday so I'm going to try and keep up with a regular update daily. Hope everyone enjoys this story and I promise for some more PO goodness in the future!

Chapter 10:

After stopping by the nearest bookstore and picking up a copy of 'The Hunger Games', Peter and Olivia read as much as they could, skimming parts that seemed irrelevant to the case.

"Guys, I think you should see this." Astrids' eyes widened as she'd peeled back the chest armor and saw with an inscription on the body, made clearly with a knife. 'Tribute'

Olivia grimaced with a faint nod, instantly recognizing the word. "It's from the book."

"What they call the victims who go into the Hunger Games. Tributes." Peter elaborated. He glanced at Olivia, "have you found where this boy would be described yet?" He hadn't seen it but he was only half-way through and now seemed to just be starting on the actual games. He'd only begun to learn who the victims would be and the thought of anyone acting out such a book turns his stomach. The coffee that they picked up on their way back to the lab sits on the desk beside him, untouched and cold.

Astrid made a face, "that's disturbing. So this book," she asked glancing at Olivia, "I'm guessing it was easy to get a copy?"

Olivia frowned, "a little too easy." At least a more difficult book would be easier to track down its whereabouts. "They're making a movie out of it next year. At least they were. When this makes the news, I don't know what will happen." She glanced at Peter, folding the page over in the book and standing up.

"Where are you going?" He asked, raising a curious eye.

"Call Broyles, see if they've found anything yet?" She hated feeling helpless and right now that's how she felt.

"He would have called us if he had. Right?" Peter was smart and ever the wiser with how Broyles worked. He watched as Olivia slumped back down into her chair and grabbed the book.

"Yeah, guess so." In honesty she felt like she needed to be doing something, acting not reading. She didn't know how this would help! There was still a killer or killers out there and she felt her stomach somersault every time she read the word 'Peeta' in the book. Maybe it was just the name that was unsettling but she didn't like it.

"Listen," Peter offered. "I can read the book, figure out from this end what the next move might be. You can help Astrid and Walter if you'd rather?" He saw her glance from the book to the body on the table. She made a face. "Reading isn't so bad, huh?" Peter laughed softly nudging her. "I know this case is grotesque to say the least but I'm sure you've seen worse things?"

"I just hate whenever a case involves children. It's wrong. No one should ever do – ever go through this type of -"

"Guys!" Astrid chimed. "I think I got something!"

Olivia immediately stood up, forgetting momentarily that she was even talking to Peter as she headed on over to Astrid. "What is it?" She asked hoping for a lead, a break in the case.

"His name was Kaeto Realm," Astrid answered. "I found a medical bracelet under the armor. We'll have to verify his DNA with the system but it's a start."

Olivia nodded weakly, "thanks, Astrid." 

"That's it!" Peter exclaimed standing up. "The victim is Kaeto. In the book the boys name was Cato. He had to be between the ages of 12 and 18. I think our killer is using the book to choose his victims." Peter quickly shuffled through the pages. "Olivia." His face grew pale, "I think you should read this."

She took the book from Peter's hands, concentrating on the part he handed over to her. She gave him a peculiar look. "Who do you think could be capable of creating this type of genetic mutation?" The book called them 'mutts'. It wasn't exactly what killed the boy but it certainly seemed all too similar.

"Massive Dynamic?" Peter shrugged.

Olivia sighed shaking her head. "No. There's no evidence pointing to Massive Dynamic." Olivia didn't think Nina would be involved in such atrocious things either.

Astrid spoke up, "from what we can tell, it's human bite marks but looks to be some sort of animal claw." She'd dug out a nail that had been left behind in the boy's arm that had been brutally ripped off.

Olivia tried not to seem repulsed but her stomach was somersaulting. It was nauseating to say the least. "So he used an animal's arm or leg perhaps?" Olivia shrugged, "or maybe a mutation of some sort did this. We've seen such things before." It wasn't unheard of but the previous scientists had been stopped – their labs shut down and they were arrested or dead. They wouldn't be behind these brutal acts. Besides this seemed more like the work of a sociopath, not a mad scientist. Though it wasn't impossible it couldn't be one in the same.

Peter walked over to carefully examine the body with Astrid. "There are a lot of possibilities right now. We should get the nail further examined, maybe put Lincoln on it?"

Olivia didn't think that was such a bad idea. The more heads the better right now. "We should start tracking down leads, figure out where this boy is from, what school he went to, any clubs he may have been a part of. It's possible we'll be lead to the killer or find our next victim from the same pool of kids." It sickened her to think what this killer was capable of. She swallowed the bile rising in her throat. "Peter, we should make a list of the names of the kids in this book. It's probable he'll choose another victim with a similar name."

Astrid glanced back, "won't he worry about getting caught?"

Olivia shrugged, "he likely doesn't know we've got the book." It wasn't as though he intentionally left an entire page behind. The tiny piece of paper had been ripped. Maybe Kaeto went down with a fight! Olivia hoped that somewhere in this mess of blood and gore, he'd gotten the killers DNA on him as well. "How long until we have a definite ID on the body?" She knew they were running his DNA against that from the boy when he'd disappeared.

"A few hours," Astrid sighed. "Grab lunch if you can eat. I'll call you when I get the results."

Olivia nodded, "thanks Astrid." She glanced at Peter. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Olivia and Peter headed to the car and across campus, ending up in a small diner. Neither were all too hungry but at least it was something to eat. "So," Olivia was the first to speak. It had been quiet for awhile and the waitress had already taken their order. "You ready to quit yet?"

"Why?" Peter gave her a weak smile, "because of the case? We've seen a lot of horrible things in this world and over there," he stared at her, "I'm not ready to just give up though. Not yet." He reached across the table for her hand. "No one's watching," he assured her.

Olivia felt her cheeks blush, "I know." She hadn't pulled away, wouldn't dream of it – especially today of all days. "It's going to be a long day." She wondered already if they would be getting any sleep tonight.

"That it is." Peter nodded, "can I ask you something?" He watched her nod for him to continue, "when do you think Broyles will stop enforcing the agent on my ass routine?"

Olivia laughed. It was the first laugh since the case started and she felt a tiny bit better. "Oh come on. You didn't mind me over your place last night." She knew what he was talking about though. "After this case, I'll talk to Broyles. I'll remind him that you've been an incredible asset to our team and that you didn't have to come forward in the beginning, when you did." She squeezed his hand before removing her grip, taking a sip of water. "I'm sure with a little convincing he'll agree. Just give me a few days to at least get this case out of his mind." Olivia knew Broyles and if he was focusing on an investigation, now wasn't the time to be asking for such things.

"Fair enough." Peter agreed with a nod. "Do you think you can get me FBI credentials too? I mean before – this other timeline – I was a consultant for the FBI."

Olivia smiled, "aren't we asking for a ton of favors today?" She was teasing him. "I'll see what I can do." She watched as the waitress brought their lunch to the table. She dug into her pocket hearing her phone, "Agent Dunham." After a moment she gave a weak nod, "thanks Astrid." She hung up the phone as she glanced up, feeling Peters eyes never leaving hers. "It's confirmed, the body at the lab is Kaeto Realm."

Peter nodded weakly, "at least we have a place to start." It wasn't going to be happy news for the Realm family, especially since their son had only been missing for about a day.

"After we finish here, we'll pick up the police report and talk with Kaeto's parents." Olivia took a bite of her lunch, eyeing Peter. "Think you're up for coming along?"

Peter nodded, "happy to help however I can." He took a bite of his lunch, watching as Olivia dug into her pocket again for the phone.

"It's Astrid again," she flipped it open, "hey, Astrid. What have you got?" Olivia asked staring at Peter. She gave a brief nod, "did you inform Broyles yet? Are you sure?" She frowned, quite surprised, "well, I guess that settles it. Yeah we're almost done lunch. We'll be at their home within the hour." Olivia shut her phone with a sigh. "Well that was certainly unexpected."

"What was?" Peter was hanging onto her every word.

"A small amount of DNA recovered on Kaeto was a definite match to a close relative, in all likelihood a parent." She let out a breath, almost saddened by the news.

"That's good then, I mean no one else will die? The father or mother probably thought they could pawn the murder off on someone else." Peter finished the last few bites of his lunch. "It's good news, Olivia." He assured her, seeing the troubled look on her face.

"I really didn't believe his family was behind this case." She shook her head. She pushed the plate aside. Although she'd barely eaten, she was done.

Peter nodded weakly, "so what's our next move?"

"We're paying the Realm's a visit." She announced before gesturing the waitress over, asking for the check. She quickly paid the bill and together they headed out to Olivia's car.

The drive was mostly spent in silence. Peter's brain was going over the events of the case – trying to pinpoint anything out of the ordinary that might be significant. Olivia was done thinking about it. The DNA was a solid lead and once the parents consented to giving their own DNA or were court-ordered to, the case would be shut.

Olivia pulled up in the driveway of their home, stepping out of the vehicle with Peter behind her. She glanced at him, "we'll do this my way, okay?"

Peter merely nodded, "you're the boss." He held up his hands.

Olivia walked up to the front door and gave a forceful knock, "Mr. and Mrs. Realm. I'm Agent Dunham, I'm with the FBI." She announced.

The door swung back with a loud creak, "please tell me you found our son, Kaeto," his mothers eyes were red, her skin pale and ghostly. It had only been a day but already she was grieving afraid or perhaps knowing of the loss.

"We have," Olivia sighed, "I need you and your husband to come with me, answer some questions and identify the body." She knew they wouldn't be able to identify him – not with how he was brutally murdered.

The husband rushed to the door, "have you found him? Please, tell me he's okay?"

"I'm sorry," Olivia breathed shaking her head faintly 'no.' She watched the parents, their interaction and the news of his death. They both seemed shocked or were very good at pretending. Olivia led them to the back of the car and Peter sat in the front as they headed to the FBI headquarters. She had no intention of showing them their son. She lead them inside, putting them in separate interrogation rooms.

Peter waited in the hallway and once the door was shut he watched Olivia step out. "I think it's the husband," he watched as Broyles came down the long hallway and approached Olivia.

"You brought them both in for questioning?" Broyles affirmed seeing both doors closed and secure.

Olivia nodded, "I thought it would be smart to get both their stories separately along with DNA to match Kaeto."

"I've got a warrant coming within the hour," Broyles informed Olivia. "I want you to take the wife and I'll interview the husband."

"Sir," Olivia stepped closer, ready for an argument.

"Take Peter with you," he nodded towards him, "show him what a real interrogation looks like."

Peter raised an inquisitive eye, wondering what Broyles meant by that. Without another word he walked into the interrogation room with the husband, shutting the door behind himself.

Olivia watched Broyles and shook her head, "can you believe him!"

Peter wasn't sure what to think. "I think we should wait. Listen to his testimony before we break the wife. See if their stories match up."

Peter was smart, she had to give him credit for that. She gave a faint nod, "by the time Broyles is done interrogating him, we should have the warrant for both parents DNA. Then we'll have a better understanding who was there when he died."

She wasn't sure what she was expecting to find out from the Realm's. Their stories matched up, down to the exact detail. Olivia expected there to be an easy slip up but then again this all happened yesterday and unfortunately they had time to work out their stories together – making sure the details were meticulous. The warrant came through quickly and both parents provided their DNA, insisting they were innocent and that they'd never hurt their only son.

"We'll no more once the DNA comes back," Peter offered, resting a hand on Olivia's shoulder as they exited the interrogation room. He could see the frustration even if she was trying to remain calm. "How about we take a walk to the breakroom, grab a coffee?" He tried reaching out to her.

Olivia nodded weakly, "yeah, it's not like she's going anywhere for the time being anyway." She walked with Peter down the hall to grab a coffee. "I think we should go back to that house."

Peter stared at her, "isn't the FBI already there with a warrant?" He had overheard Broyles and Olivia speaking when the warrant for the DNA came.

"Yes but what if we find something they wouldn't? I keep thinking that maybe there's more. I'm not saying the parents aren't involved," she stalled for a moment.

"What is it?" Peter gently asked, reaching out and touching her arm. She glanced down at the gesture and watched as he quickly removed his arm like he'd been burned. He momentarily forgot the relationship was supposed to be kept out of the office. "Olivia?" He asked again.

"Both parents have the exact same story. Down to the most intricate detail of what happened. Even the time is the same and yes that begs two questions, the first being is it even real and the second being if they are telling the truth, then it's possible Kaeto left the house and met up with some friends."

Peter paused thinking it over. "His mother mentioned in class they were reading that book." His parents had tried helping the police and FBI but the information they could provide was next to nothing – friends first names that were all too common. "Maybe we should pay a visit to the school, speak with the English teacher that had provided the book as assigned reading and see if she can shed some light on the situation."

Olivia nodded, "I'll accept that," she gestured for him to follow as she sipped the last of her coffee and tossed it into the bin on her way out.

"Should we tell Broyles where we're going?" He asked as they walked by Olivia's desk, grabbing the casefile and notes from the interrogation. Peter was right behind her, following her to the elevator and then downstairs.

Olivia quickly sent him a text message, knowing he was busy with an interrogation. "Done." She nodded as they headed to the car. She handed Peter the file, "look up for me the name of the school." She got into the car, buckling up and put into the GPS unit the school that Kaeto had been attending for the past two years.

"I was thinking," Peter began as she headed out of the parking garage and onto the main road. "If the father - or mother – was behind the killing, why the animal claw and teeth marks? I'm sorry but that's a disgusting way to kill someone." He was being honest. "There are easier and less messy ways to commit murder." Olivia glanced at him in an almost 'how would you know' type look. He merely shrugged. "I just think the parents aren't involved. Once we get the match on their DNA they can explain it better. Maybe they had a fight with Kaeto before he disappeared."

"You're reaching, Peter." She followed the GPS on the navigation system as she kept her eyes on traffic.

"I'm just trying to work with you, you're the one that wanted to go back to the house."

"Yes to find further evidence to use against the parents," she shook her head. "I expected there to be some evidence of how they killed Kaeto or even some blood left behind. Their only alibi is each other so it is possible one or both parents were involved. Besides with the amount of blood at the crime scene, it would be impossible to have not tracked it inside. Unless they cleaned up at the park." She glanced at Peter. "Did anyone think to check the trash and bathroom facilities at the park?"

Peter flipped through the file, stopping as his finger moved across the page. "Yes looks like the crime unit went through and processed everything. No tire tracks, no evidence of anyone but the boy and the creature that killed him."

"It wasn't a creature," Olivia insisted.

"So he used an animal's claw," Peter shrugged. He'd heard stranger things, that was for sure. Olivia made a grunting sound and shifted in her seat, "everything okay?" He asked realizing she was reaching for her phone.

"Agent Dunham." She paused after answering, "yes, sir." Another long pause as she sorted this information mentally. "Are you sure? Okay." She glanced at Peter as she shut her phone. "That was Broyles."

"And?" He was waiting for more details.

"Seems the parents are clean." She eyed him seeing the almost smug look on his face. He probably would have been happy, if it hadn't meant the boy was still dead. "Mrs. Realm had an affair more than fifteen years ago to a Donald Reinbecker."

"Are you sure?" Peter paused momentarily, flipping through the information, "Olivia, that's one of the teacher's at his school." 

Olivia forced her way through traffic, hitting the gas a little harder as she called Broyles back with the new information. Broyles was having the local PD brought into the school to keep any issues to a minimum as they quietly evacuated the school. Class would soon be out anyhow but Olivia wasn't sure how long they could wait.

Olivia headed into the principal's office, flashing her badge, "I need information on Donald Reinbecker, his room number. We have reason to believe he may be involved in Kaeto Realm's murder."

The principal shook his head with an obvious frown on his face. "Kaeto's dead?" This was news to him.

"I need to know where Donald Reinbecker is." Olivia was much more forceful now, worried about the safety of the other children.

"We're already begun evacuating the school like you've asked but no one told me you were looking for Donald Reinbecker. He didn't come into school this morning. In fact no one's seen him for the last three days."

Olivia frowned. "Three days? Are you sure?" She knew from the autopsy and missing persons report that Kaeto hadn't been gone that long. Was it possible there were other bodies to be found? She hoped not.

"Positive. He called in the first day sick but after that, no word." The principal frowned. "I can give you his home address. We were going to send a police officer over this afternoon to check on him anyhow but I got busy with work."

"We'll go check the place out," Olivia nodded, "if you could get us the address, that would be helpful."

The principal nodded as he shuffled over to his filing cabinet, unlocking it and retrieving the teacher

records. "Here it is." He wrote down the address.

"What does Donald Reinbecker teach?" Olivia asked, anticipating that it was English – where he'd been reading The Hunger Games.

"He's the Freshman Biology teacher. I'm surprised you think he's involved in Kaeto's disappearance. He's not in his class – he hasn't been in quite some time."

Olivia didn't answer. She wasn't sure the specifics—or motive for killing Kaeto. Had he realized Donald was his father? Had Kaeto snuck onto something he shouldn't have found and it got him killed? She pushed all theories aside as she took the address from the Principal. "Thank you." She nodded as they headed out of the school.

Peter glanced at her, "what are you thinking?" He could see her mind reeling with possibilities.

"This is no accident," Olivia breathed shaking her head.

Peter almost laughed at her words, "no one thought it was."

"I mean – " she stopped walking out front of the school and Peter stopped, following her motions, watching and waiting for her. "I mean," she clarified, "Kateo or Donald knew they were related and one thing led to another. Maybe Kaeto wanted money for college or a father in his life but Donald knew the affair would be exposed."

Peter spoke up, "or maybe Donald wanted to be part of Kaeto's life and when Kaeto refused he didn't want anyone else to raise his son?"

"Maybe," Olivia shrugged. It was as good a motive as any. Though it didn't explain the violent nature of his death – maybe this science teacher thought he could make it look like an animal killed Kaeto so he wouldn't be discovered. She started walking again towards the car and Peter got in, putting in the address for their next stop into the navigation system as Olivia headed away from the school.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

It wasn't but a ten minute drive and they were pulling up out front of the address they had received from the school principal. "Something feels -"

"Off." Peter finished her sentence. They stepped out of the car but they both knew right away that their prime suspect would not be here.

The home looked abandoned at best and condemned at worst. The paint had long since peeled off the siding and the grass was a good seven inches above what needed to be cut. They walked up the overgrown path, Olivia knocking on the door.

"Donald Reinbecker." Olivia knocked again more forceful. Peter walked along the window-line of the house, looking in.

"He's not home." Peter announced as the inside was dark and what he could tell dusty. "Looks like he hasn't been here for months at best."

Olivia nodded in agreement, "I'd say the same." The shape of the house on the outside looked terrible and she could only imagine how inside would look. Olivia dialed Broyles, telling him they'd need a warrant to get inside the home. She hung up but didn't wait any longer, digging into her pocket and a moment later was picking the lock, pushing the door open.

Peter smiled, "couldn't wait?"

"I thought I heard something," she shrugged with a faint smile. Olivia glanced around, taking in the old dusty home. It was clear it had been abandoned for some time. Walking towards the kitchen there was unopened mail, the postmark date was from four months ago. "It's definitely been awhile." She mused as she headed up the creaky stairs.

"Be careful," Peter warned, concerned she'd fall through the staircase.

"I'll be fine," she answered heading up and having a glance around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She headed back down, "anything?" She asked, "Peter?" She didn't hear him.

"Down here!" He shouted to her. "There's a basement and I really think you should see this, Olivia."

She headed down to the main floor before coming around the corner and finding the basement door still ajar. She made her way into the basement, flipping on the flashlight for extra help as the switch on the wall long seemed abandoned. Someone hadn't paid their electricity recently. "What is this place?" She gasped as the light from the flashlight along with the basement window wells showed her a lab of some sort.

"I'm betting he was doing experiments down here. What do you think these were for?" He asked seeing a dozen syringes filled with different color liquids.

"I have no idea," she paused, "but the first three Peter – they're empty." She glanced at him. "We should get the FBI team to take these in, have Astrid figure out what compound is in the syringes."

"He's been gone for three days, Olivia. Do you think he's been dosing himself with the first three syringes?"

"I don't know," she shook her head, "this place is a disaster. It looks like he hasn't been here for months. Anything's possible though." She wasn't counting anything out right now. "Keep looking around. See if you find anything that matches the claw marks or that proves Kaeto may have been down here or in contact with him."

Peter glanced over book titles and papers skewed along the desk. "His scientific research is on human-animal hybrids."

Olivia nodded weakly, "makes sense, I guess." She glanced around the lab. "Does he have a journal somewhere? Something that describes what he was doing?"

Peter shuffled through the papers, searched the desk drawers. "Nothing I can find. What are you thinking?"

"Don't scientists document their experiments? Suppose he was the experiment Peter. Maybe he had planned for twelve doses but after the first three – he couldn't give himself anymore. Maybe he forgot or maybe whatever he'd become, was too dangerous to continue his research."

"I'm guessing he became his research," Peter mused pausing on a picture of Kaeto. "This is interesting." Peter showed Olivia the photograph. "Kaeto knew Donald as more than just a science teacher, he was his wrestling coach."

Olivia glanced at Peter, "now why do you think his parents refrained from sharing that with us?"

Peter shrugged, "maybe they didn't think it was important? Broyles did get the mother to confess about the affair." He was out of ideas for the moment.

"Maybe Kaeto hadn't told them," Olivia suspected, "maybe he was keeping his own secrets." She headed for the stairs. "Come on."

"Where are we going now?" Peter asked.

"I want to speak with the English teacher that made this book required reading then maybe the crime scene again." Olivia wasn't sure which would yield better results but she knew the teacher would still be at school while the students had an early dismissal thanks to their earlier concern.

Together they rode over to the school, Peter glancing at her, "you think the English teacher is guilty?" Peter doubted it. All the evidence pointed to Donald Reinbecker.

"I think it's strange – even with a crazy monster that a page from the book was found near the body and no less to a boy in the book with a similar name." Olivia wasn't letting it go. Maybe if they hadn't found the torn page and read the book just hours earlier she wouldn't feel so sure that there was more going on.

Peter didn't object, he was along for the ride. Back at the school, Olivia met with the principal and was escorted to Ms. Ivan's classroom. The room was a mess, as though a tornado had been through. Books were on the desks, backpacks on the floor. Ms. Ivan explained that when the kids were told to evacuate, it meant leaving all their belongings behind. They were used to regular drills and thought nothing of it.

Olivia saw nearly every desk was covered with a Hunger Games book. "You've had your class reading The Hunger Games?" Olivia asked though she knew the answer already.

"Yes," Ms. Ivan nodded. "They're all quite fascinated with it. I've suggested when we're done they pick up the other two novels and continue reading. Us English teachers always love when they read." She smiled weakly. "What brings the FBI in to our school?"

"You didn't hear?" Olivia's eyes narrowed curiously, stepping closer to the teacher. "Kaeto was murdered."

"Murdered?" Ms. Ivan suddenly turned pale and reached out for the desk, finding her chair before sitting down. "That's - terrible. I knew he wasn't in school today. There was a police officer earlier asking questions about his disappearance but kids these days, I thought he got into a fight with his parents and ran away."

Olivia studied her closely, "why did you think he got in a fight with his parents?"

"He seemed – bothered, recently. Like something was on his mind. I asked him about it after class last week but he said everything was okay. There isn't much I can do but offer to listen." Ms. Ivan admitted. "Though now, I really wish there was more I could have done."

"Olivia, I think you should see this." Peter showed her one of the books on the desk. He flipped it open, so that both Olivia and Ms. Ivan could see the page had been ripped. In fact it appeared to be a perfect match to the page found at the crime scene.

Olivia frowned, "can you explain how one of the books in your classroom has a ripped page? The same tear that I'm betting matches a piece we found by Kaeto's body where he was murdered."

Ms. Ivan frowned, "that's Melissa Tourney's desk. She and Kaeto are friends. Most of the class is friends with Kaeto, he is – was a great guy."

Olivia nodded weakly, "do you know where we can find Melissa?"

Ms. Ivan nodded weakly, "you said the book was ripped?" She paused seeing Olivia nod, "the kids were talking about having a reading outside in the woods. I didn't think anything of it. Honestly, I thought they were going to get together and read the book. Maybe it was code for role play or something else." She hated to think they would actually try and attack one another.

Olivia saw the look of guilt on Ms. Ivan's face, "were you out there last night?"

"No, I'm worried though. There's only one forest around here and if they went in there –"

"What is it?" Peter spoke up, stepping closer.

"There's been stories lately, for the past couple of months about a wolf running through the woods. There's been sightings though no one has managed to capture a picture of it. The sheriff's office had animal control go through the woods but they never found anything. A few weeks ago I was in the woods, taking a walk and I swear I saw something." She paused, "I probably imagined it but I thought I saw a wolf with human eyes. It was so far away, I'm sure I was imagining it. I went to grab my phone and by the time I looked up it was gone."

Olivia nodded slowly. "When exactly was this?"

"Four weeks ago, I believe." Ms. Ivan sighed. "I told the kids about it. That was probably my mistake. Most of them wanted to hear more about the sighting but I made them all promise they'd stay away from the woods."

"Little good that did," Peter rolled his eyes. "Can you tell us anything about the biology teacher, Donald Reinbecker?"

Ms. Ivan nodded slowly, "sure. I know of him. We don't exactly have lunch together or anything – different periods with classes, he's a bit of a loner. I've seen him a few times working on concoctions in the lab. I've asked him what he was doing but he always shut the door."

"Did you ever take it up with the principal or anyone else?" Olivia asked.

Ms. Ivan shook her head no. "It was none of my business."

Olivia nodded slowly, "thanks for your time." She nodded for Peter to follow her.

"What are you thinking?" Already he could see her brain ticking away.

"Kaeto wasn't alone in the woods when he was killed. I think Michelle was there and possibly the other kids as well." Olivia glanced at Peter. "We need to find her and the others right away."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Peter followed Olivia out of the school and back to the car. It was growing into the later afternoon and Olivia wondered if they'd end up back at the woods tonight – if she had any choice in the matter it would not be in the dark.

She headed with Peter to another students home, Melissa Tourney's, who's book had been torn – placing her at the scene of the crime. Though the blood evidence belonged to a teacher at Kaeto's school, who also happened to be his biological father, it was clear there was at least one witness if not another suspect.

They headed up to the Tourney's front door, giving a hard knock. Olivia flashed her badge and explained about Melissa's book and the evidence near Kaeto's body. Her mother was shocked and the father looked angered. "Melissa!" He bellowed watching her come down the stairs. "You lied to us!" He yelled at his daughter, eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists restraining himself momentarily.

Olivia stepped in, "please, sir," she turned towards Melissa, "you were in the woods yesterday with Kaeto. We need to know what you were doing there."

Melissa glanced at her parents and then at Olivia, "yeah, I guess I was." She knew there was no pointing of lying. She was wearing long sleeves and Olivia wondered if it wasn't because she'd been injured – whether her father or the creature was responsible. Taking a closer look she could see a slight scar about Melissa's eye and another along her lip. Clearly she'd needed stitches at some point and had neglected to get fixed up.

"Tell me what happened Melissa." Olivia stepped further into the house, sitting down in the living room across from Melissa.

"We went into the forest." Melissa paused not really wanting to discuss what happened.

"Who is we?" Olivia asked a little more forcefully.

"Kaeto, Jeremy, Ryan, Bethany and me. We were looking for the wolf Ms. Ivan was telling us about. While we were there we thought it'd be fun to read the book, each of us taking a character. We pretended to - " she shook her head, "it doesn't matter."

"The details may matter." Olivia wasn't letting her get out of it. She needed to know what happened and what they saw.

Melissa sighed, "I was pretending to be Katniss, Ryan was Peeta. We were fighting Kaeto because of course he had to be Cato." She smiled weakly. "He even got into character, brought some type of metal armor with him. I don't have any idea where he got it from but he thought he looked so cool and honestly, he did." Melissa let out a heavy breath after a long pause. "I took a stick and used that as an arrow. Kaeto had his own stick as a sword. It was all in good fun. Jeremy and Bethany were reading the story as we pretended to act it out. We figured it would help us remember the details and honestly it's more fun than reading at your desk." Melissa shrugged. "It was getting dark and I knew my dad would get mad if I was late." Reluctantly Melissa glanced up at her father as he stood looming above her.

It was evident her father had quite a temper and Olivia sighed reminding her of her own step-father. "Continue," Olivia nodded wanting to know the rest of the story.

Melissa chewed her lip, "I was the last to leave with Kaeto. The others left before the sun went down but we – we were watching the sun set together. I knew I'd be late but we started having feelings for each other and I wasn't ready to go home yet." She wouldn't meet her father's eyes. "Kaeto offered me to come back for dinner with him and his family. I've never met his parents but he talks about them like they're his best friends. Usually that's pretty weird but he just – he really trusted them, you could tell." Melissa sighed. "After that, we got up from the ground, started packing our books and things. I heard a sound in the forest. It sounded like footsteps crunching on the leaves."

"Did you see anyone?" Olivia asked.

Melissa shook her head no. "It wasn't a someone. I thought it may have been the wolf but I'm not sure. Kaeto told me to take off running. With the armor he couldn't run as fast. He had the stick, I stayed as long as I could but I knew I'd be in trouble for being late as it was. I thought he was right behind me, I mean I guess, I hoped he was." She rambled. "I didn't see him when I came up on the road. He wasn't behind me but there's another exit to the park so I hoped that maybe he got lost and came out the other side." Her eyes cast down, unable to look at anyone.

Peter frowned, "so you didn't see anyone in the forest with you?"

Melissa shook her head, "no. I don't remember. It was really dark. I may have heard a voice but I don't know, I didn't recognize it."

Olivia sighed. It didn't matter, eye witness accounts were hardly ever helpful in court anyhow. They had evidence, now they just needed to find their suspect. "Do you remember what was said?"

Melissa hung her head. "Kaeto was screaming. Calling for help." She began to cry. "I should have gone back. I should have helped him."

Her mother sat down beside her, hugging her daughter, "I think it would be best if you two were done."

Olivia nodded. There wasn't much else to ask Melissa and seeing as how she'd been through quite the traumatic experience, Olivia decided it was best to leave. "Thank you, Melissa." She left her card, "if you think of anything else." She told her before Peter and Olivia headed out the door.

Peter sighed glancing at Olivia as they walked down to the car, "she was there, she could have helped. Instead she chose to leave."

"No, she chose to live." Olivia whispered, unlocking the car door. "That girl is damaged beyond anything you can imagine, Peter." She could see herself in her eyes, it scared her. "Kaeto saved her life and as awful and gruesome as his death was – he'll never know he just sent her back in that house to die."

Peter gave her a quizzical look.

"Okay come on. Like you don't see the fact that father is abusing his daughter!"

Peter sighed, "maybe I should drive." He watched her buckle in and back the car out of the driveway but he was slightly concerned for their safety.

"I'm fine." Olivia ignored him. "That girl, Melissa, isn't fine. She won't be fine. The minute we leave he's going to hit his daughter, beat her where no one can see it tomorrow because she disobeyed him."

"You don't know that." Peter objected. "Maybe he just yells? Maybe he's just - firm?" He tried to reason, to make her own mind at ease and maybe his as well.

"We should have arrested her, if only to question her alone and provide her safety for the night."

Peter sighed, patting her arm, "you can't save everyone, Olivia."

"No! I could have saved her!"

"She's not dead. She's fine." He gave her an odd look. "Olivia, tell me what's wrong."

Olivia sighed, "I don't know." It was a lie. She remembered all too often as a young girl her stepfather abusing her, hitting her. She'd been one of the lucky ones – able to escape it but only because she'd stopped him. It had taken a gun and a handful of bullets. Two rounds into his chest and his heart had stopped beating. She didn't even regret it, not then and not now.

"Your stepfather," he breathed knowing as much from the past. "He can't hurt you."

"Of course he can't, he's dead." Olivia glanced at him. "My stepfather was a bastard when he was drunk but this guy, Melissa's father," Olivia shook her head, "I can see it when he's sober." That scared her even more for this girl.

"Then we go back." Peter shrugged. "If you're that worried for this girls safety, we use your badge and take her with us. You talk to her, get her to open up. If she does then we call social services to handle the rest. It's all we can do." He told her seriously.

Olivia sighed. It wasn't her job and yet – to protect and serve – it was. She turned around on the main road, coming back to the house. "Just, do me a favor Peter. Stay in the car."

"No way." Peter stood up, "I'm your backup." He wasn't taking no for an answer. He followed her up the front porch stairs and stood beside her as she knocked once again on the door.

The door swung open and Melissa's father's face softened only slightly. "Forget something?"

"Yes, I need to bring Melissa in for questioning." Olivia nodded. She pushed past him and found Melissa on the sofa, a black eye. Her suspicions hadn't been wrong. "Peter, take Melissa into the car." She pushed Melissa's father against the wall, shoving one arm behind his back, "you are under arrest," she told him, reading him his Miranda rights. Once he was in cuffs, she called the police, waiting for them to arrive letting them know the FBI would be pressing charges for child abuse and social services would be contacted. After the police took him away, Olivia headed for the car, taking Melissa to the FBI office where social services would handle the situation overnight. As much as she would have liked to send Melissa home to her mother - what mother wouldn't protect their child?

Olivia stopped by Broyles office as the afternoon had quickly turned to evening.

"Heading home?" He guessed seeing her stepping into his office.

Olivia nodded weakly, "yeah I thought I might get some sleep. We still need to find our suspect but at least we know he's likely in that forest – doped up on whatever was in those syringes."

Broyles sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You didn't hear?"

"No. Hear what?" Olivia asked, shaking her head as she stepped further into his office.

"I left you a message," he paused realizing she mustn't have checked it. "This evening we found a – hybrid of some kind – it was hit by one of our squad cars as they had gone back to reexamine the scene. We're doing a DNA test right now but we think it's our suspect."

Olivia nodded weakly, "so it's over then?"

Broyles closed the file on his desk. "As over as it can be. We don't know the exact motive or what was going through his head when this all transpired. We found a half-dozen cameras in the park. From older footage retrieved on Donald's computer we can assume he recorded the experiments. We still don't know who or how they were broadcast online. Maybe it was his final act of retaliation against what though I can't say for certain." A long pause and he stared at Olivia curious, "I heard you called social services today."

Olivia stared at Broyles, "I did. The girl witnessed the murder and then was being abused by her father because of it. I couldn't watch it happen again."

Broyles nodded faintly, "she's lucky you were there to help."

Olivia sighed, "she seemed less than appreciative that I took her out of her home." You couldn't make everyone happy though.

Broyles stared at her, "she's still a child, Olivia. She's got the determination and defiance of a teenager. One day, she'll look back and appreciate what you did for her. Until then, you know you did the right thing." He paused, "how's Peter been doing?"

Olivia smiled, "he's a good addition to our team. I'd like to see him as an FBI Consultant."

Broyles nodded handing her his credentials. "It's already been done. You can tell him his stipend will increase to a salary. He can discuss it further with me if he would like and his FBI detail will no longer be with him around the clock."

"He'll be pleased, Sir." Olivia knew as much. She headed out of his office, finding Peter in the hallway. "Did you hear the good news?" She asked showing him his credentials.

"No gun?" He joked.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "One step at a time, FBI Consultant," she smiled. "Come on, let's get out of here."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Lying beside him in bed, her fingers moved through his hair. "What a day," she breathed with a heavy sigh.

"That is the understatement of the century," he grinned pulling her closer, feeling her warm body against his. She was wearing a t-shirt of his as she'd climbed into bed just moments earlier. "I'm glad you decided to come over tonight. Tell Broyles you were babysitting me again?" He guessed with a laugh.

"No, I think babysitting duties are over, considering you're one of us now." She leaned in, brushing her lips against his.

"I suppose we can start sharing a ride into work, no one will care." Her arms slipped around his waist, holding him to her. In small circles she rubbed his lower back, hearing a slight moan in his throat.

"Really?" She laughed, teasing him as she pushed him onto his back, climbing above his body, straddling him. "You don't think they'll talk?"

Peter shrugged, "let them. In fact, I'll tell them if you want?" He raised an eye, really hoping she wouldn't want to keep hiding their relationship at the office. What fun would that be at work?

"I'll think about it?" She hoped it wouldn't dampen the mood but seeing the look on his face, she knew it already had. "I just – I want to be sure, Peter. I really like you and I need to know that you're not going to disappear into thin air."

He would have laughed if it hadn't happened once in the past. Peter let out a heavy breath, holding Olivia tighter as he rolled them around, pinning her body beneath his. "I can't promise something I have no control over. However," he stared deep into her eyes, "I have no intention of going anywhere."

"What about the machine – the one you plan on creating?" She had to bring it up. It kept nagging at her. The realization that he wanted his old life back – and she knew that she wasn't a part of it. At least she didn't remember being in it.

"I just – I want to try and fix things." He sighed rolling onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. He wished she understood what he was trying to do, it was only to help her and Walter.

"Peter," already she missed his proximity and closeness. She frowned, shifting onto her side to face him. One hand moved to his chest, settling itself over his heart. "I just keep thinking that if you're gone, things will go back to the way things were and honestly, I didn't like my life all that much."

Peter stared at her, "the goal isn't to undo the time I've spent here. It's to help you, Walter and the others remember who I am." He saw the look in her eyes, "Olivia, I love you." It was true. Before he could utter another word he felt her lips on his again. Her hands moved up his chest to his face, stroking his cheek.

"I know," she smiled, unable to voice the words herself just yet. "Can I tell you a secret?" She shuffled down on the bed, resting her head on his arm though able to stare up at him.

"Please do." He loved when she told him things that she wouldn't tell anyone else. He knew then for sure that she trusted him implicitly.

"You asked me, a few days ago, about the dreams I'd been having. More specifically if I dreamt of us at the park and Walter on the swings."

Peter nodded weakly, "so you did have the same dream?"

"No." Olivia laughed shaking her head, "that wasn't the dream. It was you and me at the park. Actually more specifically you and me on the swingset in Jacksonville outside of the Day Care center. The weird part is, Peter, I haven't been back there since the drug trials and I saw it like it was today – condemned, dirty, old."

"Hmmm," he paused thinking it over. "Do you remember what we said."

Olivia laughed weakly, "it made no sense. I was telling you that I could remember a lot of things but that it wasn't familiar. Strange considering it is familiar and I remember it." She stared at him. "Do you think it means anything?"

"It's a memory," he whispered, "of you and me in the other timeline." So he was right! The two timelines were bleeding together.

"Then why can't I remember it?" Olivia frowned.

"You are remembering it. I mean in the only way you physically can." He explained, "your mind has separated the two timelines so distinctly that you're dreaming of our life together." He stared at her, eyes widening. "I think I know why you couldn't have dreamed of the park with Walter on the swings."

"Why?" She raised her head to look at him.

"It hasn't happened yet. That's one future that could happen." He realized, "the dreams - what other ones have you been having?"

Olivia laughed, "well I already told you about the sex dream."

Peter grinned, "you never told me the specifics." He ran his fingers down her back, "enlighten me."

She smiled shaking her head feeling nervous. "No way."

Peter pouted, "oh come on, for me?" He pulled her closer if at all possible. "I'll tell you if it's real or not real."

She raised an eye, "maybe later." She laughed, it was too much fun teasing him. She heard him whimper in protest but he didn't push further. "Here's another dream," she smiled, "tell me if this is real or not real."

Peter nodded slowly, listening to her explain how she was a little girl in a field of white tulips. She actually remembered running away when she was younger but no one had found her. In her dream, a young boy named Peter had found her, taken her hand and listened to her. He had told her to tell Walter about her step-father hitting her and that "you have to do something."

Peter smiled faintly, brushing his thumb against her cheek remembering the bruise she had beside her eye. "Sadly that was real. I'm pretty sure that was the first time we met. Though neither of us realized it."

Olivia nodded weakly, "the rest are more just snippets of things. Not entire memories but glimpses of the past, I guess." She shifted onto her back staring up at the ceiling concentrating as she tried recalling this past life she could have sworn she lived but had no real attachment to. "You were in the middle east, we're in a lobby. I'm telling you I need your help."

Peter nodded, "you came to Iraq to get me to help you with John." He hoped she wouldn't ask any further questions regarding him. "What else do you remember?"

Olivia sighed, "John –" she paused really thinking hard to remember the dream, "he was trying to kill me. In the car." She made a face, grimacing as she shook her head, trying to push that thought aside. "I don't want to do this anymore."

"It's okay," Peter nodded, "we don't have to." He moved onto his side, wrapping an arm around her waist. "If you don't ever want to remember –"

Olivia frowned, "it isn't that. It just seems like, a lot of what I'm remembering isn't the happier moments of this other life I had." She didn't really want any more bad memories. She had a lifetime of pain already. She didn't need to experience it twice.

"There are good times we shared," Peter assured her, "maybe, if you're feeling up for it another time we could try hypnosis." It was a better option than the tank, definitely safer.

"Maybe," she whispered rolling into his warm embrace. "Right now, I'm ready to make new memories, happier ones." Her voice purred as she leaned in kissing him with a need she hadn't felt in a long time.

Peter smiled, gently rolling Olivia onto her back, sliding a leg between hers as he felt her body shift beneath him. "You're not too tired?" The day had been exhausting to say the least.

"Oh I am," she laughed softly forcing the tiredness to go away, "but I want you and I don't want to let anything stand in the way of that."

Peter enjoyed how matter-of-fact she was. Open and honest. He leaned in and kissed her again. "I have a better idea." He smiled, "roll over."

She moaned in protest but followed his lead, finding her stomach flush against the soft mattress. She rested her head on the pillow, struggling to keep her eyes open. "This is better than sex?" She questioned feeling his warm hands coming to rest on her shoulders, massaging them as they worked down her back. Already she was feeling herself drawn towards sleep but she was fighting it.

Peter smiled, hearing her words slur. "No but I really doubt you'd make it up to the end," he laughed kissing her neck. "It's been a long day and I promise in the morning, you can wake me anyway you'd like."

She would have made a witty remark if she hadn't been so damned exhausted after the day they had. She sighed contently, trying her best to stay awake but there was no way she'd last another minute.

"I had this fantasy of you," Peter confessed into her ear as he straddled her hips from behind. "You in a long dark braid, sporting a bow and arrow." He saw the corner of her lips turn upwards.

"You imagined me as Katniss?" She would have laughed if she wasn't so tired.

Peter merely smiled, "good night, Olivia." He kissed her cheek and settled down beside her on the mattress.

"Don't go," she whispered, momentarily forgetting they were in his home, in his bed and there was nowhere else he'd rather be right now.

"Nowhere else to go," he kissed her again, pulling the covers up around them.

"Goodnight," she mumbled, eyes closed, curling into his body as she drifted to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Olivia stirred during the night. Opening her eyes she reached out, frowning when she felt the bed empty beside her. "Peter?" She rasped sitting up and glancing around. The lights were off and she climbed out of bed, carefully making her way to the hall.

The downstairs light was on and she wondered if he hadn't been able to sleep. She headed down the creaky stairs finding Peter staring at a metal device in the living room he was building.

"Peter?" She repeated, seeing his eyes shoot up realizing he hadn't heard her descent downstairs.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep," he confessed watching as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Is that - ?"

"The machine," he nodded weakly, "it's supposed to fix the two timelines."

Olivia hesitantly stepped closer, "how does it work?"

"Well I don't think it does anything yet," Peter admitted. "I still have a few things to work out with it but it should rewrite history in a matter of speaking. My existence will be fixed and everything will go back to making sense."

"For you," Olivia stared at him. "The rest of us – our lives will change."

Peter shook his head, "only for the better. In fact if all goes according to plan the memories will blend together perfectly and the last week will exist in this new world with our old memories."

Olivia cocked an eye, "how is that possible?"

Peter smiled, "you and me happened and I'm not going to erase that part of history. Besides the machine isn't made to erase or rewrite time, merely fix the hiccup."

Olivia nodded weakly, curious to the machine she slowly approached the metal cylinder. One hand came to rest on the machine, sending a seizure through her body as she fell to the ground.

"Olivia!" Peter's eyes widened in horror. The machine hadn't even been turned on but something was happening to her. He grabbed the phone, preparing to call for help when his hand found hers watching her body instantly settle. "Olivia?" He breathed stroking her cheek watching her eyes open.

"Peter?" She rasped feeling hot and sweaty. "What happened?"

"You touched the machine and then had a seizure," he explained, "I'm not quite sure what happened." He didn't understand it. "The machine isn't even on, Olivia. In fact it shouldn't be able to power on since it doesn't have a power source yet."

She moved to sit up and Peter helped her onto the sofa, sitting down but stretching her legs out. "I saw something." She whispered glancing at him hesitantly.

"What? What is it?" He asked sitting with her on the sofa. "Olivia?"

"I don't—I don't understand it, Peter." She shook her head confused. "I killed my step-father."

"What did you see?"

"He's still alive." Her eyes were wide, her stomach knotted. "I don't understand, Peter?" She was waiting for him to explain.

"Where I come from, you shot him but he didn't die." Peter explained, "they thought he was going to die but he pulled through. You never saw him again but every year on your birthday he would leave you a card, just to let you know he was still out there." He almost wished he hadn't told her.

Olivia pulled her legs up to her chest, letting out a slight gasp. "I don't understand how I saw anything, if what you're saying is true, Peter. That there is no power source?"

He sighed, "it's not impossible that you have enough power within you to activate this device. The Cortexiphan you were given as a child, it's entirely possible that it could run the machine." He glanced at her, "I'm not suggesting or even considering that," Peter clarified. "Maybe you should, just not touch it anymore." He stood up, moving the machine and shoving it into the closet.

"I saw him, Peter. I saw him shoot me." She chewed her bottom lip. "He wants me dead, in your world and if you bring him back – he'll hurt those I love and then kill me." Never in her life had she felt so afraid. Maybe it's because she'd thought she'd put her demons aside, buried them with his body. Now though, it was all resurfacing.

Peter came back to the sofa, bending down, "you can't know that for certain. It's only one potential future." He assured her, resting his hands over hers.

"It's not the future I want," she answered adamantly. "He's dead. I don't care how you fix things but bringing him back – I will never forgive you for." Olivia stood up though slightly shaky. She ignored his presence as she headed up the stairs.

"Olivia!" He was right behind her. He knew she wanted space, probably needed it but he was worried after the seizure. The last thing he wanted was her falling down the stairs on her way back up to bed.

"Just, go away, Peter." She sighed finding her way back under the covers. "Go do whatever it is you have to do."

Peter watched her carefully. He wasn't used to seeing Olivia acting so utterly helpless. It wasn't the Olivia he knew. None of the Olivia's he'd ever met acted as frightened as she did right now. He wasn't sure if it was the fact she'd witnessed her own death or the fear of him coming back into her life. "I don't know what to do, Olivia." He confessed. "I meant it when I said I loved you. That hasn't changed." He breathed into the darkness of the bedroom. With a resigned sigh he headed downstairs, shutting off the lights before climbing back up and into bed.

Olivia felt the bed dip and turned to face Peter. The darkness seemed to be the comfort she needed as tears spilled out the corner of her eyes. "I want you to be happy, Peter. Do whatever it is you have to do."

He felt conflicted. If she was right, if that was the future he'd be returning to – Olivia's inevitable death by the hands of her step-father, it was not what he was hoping to achieve. "We'll find another way," he leaned in kissing her forehead. Peter wrapped an arm around her waist. "I love you."

"What about Walter?" She sniffled wiping her eyes before burying her face in his neck.

Peter paused thinking about her question, "I guess we have to figure out what's best for him. If he's not dreaming of this other life we all shared, then I guess that's good." He didn't need his unstable father any worse off.

"He would have told me if he were." Olivia whispered. "Though I've seen the way he sleeps lately and it isn't entirely comforting."

Peter sighed unsure what the right course of action was. Hurting those he loved was not an option but if he could make things better for Walter, it seemed almost a requirement to try. He didn't want to lose Olivia though, not again. He kissed her cheeks, feeling them slightly sticky. "There's always another way," he promised her. "Together we'll find it."

Olivia let out a heavy sigh, filled with so much heartache. "I wasn't being completely honest with what I saw." She confessed seeing his confused expression as he ran his thumb across her cheek.

"Tell me, please." He knew if she was keeping something from him, it was only because she was trying to protect him. "You saw me die?" Peter guessed.

Olivia shook her head no. "We had a child." She closed her eyes. "I was pregnant and even though I was connected to the machine for only a second," she let out a heavy breath.

"It felt like a lifetime?" Peter guessed.

Olivia nodded faintly, "it felt a lot longer. Maybe not a lifetime but – I saw things that aren't, that haven't happened yet. We were having a boy, a son," she whispered, "I don't know when, not anytime soon," she guessed, "but I was about seven or eight months pregnant and he broke into our home." She let out a heavy sigh, "it was awful." She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his neck.

"It wasn't real." Peter offered in way of an explanation. It was little comfort considering how real it felt.

Olivia nodded faintly pulling back, "I know that. I'd believe it if I knew you weren't trying to change things, Peter."

He sighed rubbing her back, trying to figure out what the right thing to do would be. Leave the world as it was? He didn't belong but here existed in this world. Or he could fix the world and jeopardize Olivia's life and the life of a child they may eventually have? The obvious answer was leave it alone but Walter wasn't well here. As much as he never thought he'd admit it to himself, he missed Walter sleeping down the hall.

Olivia spoke up, "you still don't believe I'm her." She raised an eye, running her finger along his jaw. "You think I'm another version of your Olivia." It pained her to even say it.

Peter wasn't sure what to think. She was his Olivia but she was different. It was as if they hadn't met but now they had, now the timeline was righting itself. "You're mad at me?" He was trying to understand what she was saying.

Olivia shook her head, "no. Just," she paused finding the right word, "hurt."

Peter rolled Olivia onto her back, never in his life did he want or intend on hurting her. "What can I do to make things right?" He whispered staring down at her, feeling her lips find his. "Olivia?"

"Prove it." She whispered between kisses. "Prove you love me." Her fingers ran down his back, pulling him closer and tighter. "Prove you want me," she whispered staring up at him.

He kissed her long and deep, "you're all I want," he answered her request, working his pajamas off and sliding the t-shirt she was wearing over her head and onto the floor. He stared down at her, smiling and admiring her body. "You're beautiful."

"I'm a mess," she countered with a laugh, "scrapes and scars all over my body."

His hands roamed across her stomach and up her side watching her shift beneath him growing restless. "They make you more perfect, more uniquely Olivia." He smiled seeing her expression and laughing himself. "Okay that may not have made sense but what I'm saying is," he kissed her jaw and down her neck, "you're beautiful and no amount of bumps or bruises will change the way I feel about you."

Olivia smiled, "what about bumps and bruises on you?" She tapped his head with a grin, "will you change your mind, if you forget me?"

Peter stared up at her, his mouth just above her navel, "I haven't forgotten you yet," he reminded her. It was everyone else that had forgotten him.

"Point made," she smiled pulling him back up to her level. "Kiss me," she smiled finding his lips, her fingers moving down between them touching and feeling him growing in her hand. She heard him moan and smiled as she slid him inside her warmth already growing wet from want. She craved him like no other in her life. Just the smell of his sheets was enough to stir a warmth inside her.

His lips covered hers, feeling her body quivering with each thrust. He listened to her moans, pushed harder and faster with each sound as he struggled to keep his eyes open. He wanted to see her body as she came undone. He wanted to watch her tremble and quiver beneath him. Her eyes briefly opened with a smile before her back arched and her fingers dug into his skin, pulling Peter closer. "Love you." She purred into his ear, shuddering as she clenched on finally letting go.

It wasn't but another moment and Peter had followed suit, his body lying spent and motionless above her. He didn't care if it was the moment that made her utter the words "love you," it was enough to melt his heart.

"Peter," she rasped gasping for air. Reluctantly he rolled off her body, lying there staring at her with a huge grin.

"Hmmm?" She asked seeing the look on his face before closing her eyes and letting the cool air hit her skin. It felt good.

"Satisfied?" He asked with a smirk.

Olivia rolled her eyes, nudging him with her album to his chest.

"I meant with me proving that I love you," Peter grinned leaning in kissing her lips ever so softly. "I do, Olivia. I do love you."

Smiling she bit the bottom of her lip, feeling her cheeks blush as she leaned in, stealing another kiss. "Goodnight, Peter." It was well past late. Soon the sun would be coming up but at least they could get a few hours of sleep.

"Night," he smiled pulling the covers up around them. Together they'd figure out the past and move towards a future together.

A/N: Thanks for reading and supporting my writing! I've now writing full time and have published a novel _Aberrant_, a Young Adult Romantic Dystopian Adventure. Be sure to check it out at


End file.
